XP4 Heroes Coalition - Kemono Friends
by XP4Universe
Summary: The Super Sixth Squad were sent to Japari Park to deal with the Emotionless but a storm destroyed their plane with half of the team goes missing. Now... Sonic, Tails, Amy, Chopper, Lily and Jibanyan must travel across Japari Park in search of their missing teammates while encountering hostiles and meeting the locals called Friends.
1. Savanna Area

We start the story in a place called the Japari Park. Japari Park is a mysterious island with little to none known about it. Japari Park is one of the major islands of Japari island, the island is also known as Kyoshu Region, the park is mainly for attraction and education. The park is famous for it's attraction, the Friends which are formed thanks to the Sandstars. The Park is divided into distinct several areas based on the environment and the friends needs. The park is broadly divided into five climate zones, the creatures in the park are called Friends, which you can interact, talk freely, and have fun with.

Friends, sometimes called Animal Girls, are a hybrid between animal wildlife and humans. A Friend is formed when the mysterious material known as Sandstar makes contact with organic bodies or the remains of them. The Sandstar then either mutates the animal into a Friend or builds it from what may be left. This includes extinct species, recreated by Sandstar from fossils.

Generally Friends are born after Sandstar Eruptions, but there have been cases of Friends appearing after specific encounters with Sandstar as well.

We then focus the settings in a place called the Savanna Area. The area is a large, open prairie containing grassland and small woodlands where the trees are spaced far apart in such a way that they do not obscure sunlight and form a closed canopy. The Savanna areas tend to resemble the savannas of Africa, such as the Serengeti.

The Savanna area in the Kyōshū Region once dominated the entire region - however, due to the effects of Sandstar, the Savanna Area was later confined to a much smaller portion of the island.

Currently, we see Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails' Prower, Chopper Tony Tony, Panther Lily and another feline creature walking around the area. The feline creature is a red and white cat with a chip in his left ear. He has yellow eyes with large black pupils, his nose and inner-ears are a dull shade of pink. Attached to his collar is an aquamarine-colored bell, matching the blue flames at the end of each tail. He sports a yellow fashion belt as well. This is Jibanyan.

**Super Sixth Squad Honorary Member and Yokai**

**Jibanyan**

What are they doing here? And where are the rest of team?

Emotionless were spotted in Japari Park, so the Coalitions sends the Super Sixth Squad to eliminate it. The team went there via plane since Japari Park is located somewhere in Neo-Earth. However, the team's plane got caught in a powerful storm, destroying their plane on the process and team were separated in two group. Sonic's group landed in Savanna while the human members of the team are no where to be seen.

Chopper brought out his walkie-talkie, "Come in, anyone, come in." he called out, "Come in, anyone, come in." he called again but got no response. His face then morphs into horror, "No response..." he gasped, "NO RESPONSE!" he cried in panic as he jumps on Sonic's back.

Jibanyan turns to them in horror, "You mean... we're stranded!" he exclaimed grabbing Sonic's arms and began to shake him.

"Stop shaking me, Jib!" Sonic demanded pushing the Yokai away, "And you... get off me!" he exclaimed grabbing Chopper off his back. He then turns to everyone, "All right... I know were in bad situation right now but panicking won't do any good." he pointed out.

Tails then spoke, "Sonic is right. We must remain calm and think things first." he said before looking around, "I don't know where to find the others but I think it's best to start looking for information." he stated.

"Information? From where?'' Amy asked.

"We can ask information with the locals in this place." Tails replied.

"You mean the so-called 'Friends'." Lily pointed out earning a nod from the two-tailed fox.

"Still confused why the locals here are called Friends." Sonic spoke, "I mean... they're basically anthropomorphic animals like us." he pointed out, "So, why are they called Friends instead of anthropomorphic animals?'' he asked.

"True that they're anthropomorphic animals like us but they are different." Tails replied, "From what the Science and Research Department gathered so far, Friends are a hybrid between animal wildlife and humans. A Friend is formed when the mysterious material known as Sandstar makes contact with organic bodies or the remains of them. The Sandstar then either mutates the animal into a Friend or builds it from what may be left. This includes extinct species, recreated by Sandstar from fossils." he explained.

And Tails just repeated what I just said earlier.

"I didn't understand everything you said but okay." Jibanyan admitted.

"So, where should we start?'' Amy asked.

Tails turns to Lily, "Let's go fly in the air and see if we can find a place to go." he stated.

Lily nodded, "Very well." he replied.

And with that, the two-tailed fox and the Exceed flew up in the air and began to look around. Lily then spotted a lake on a hill from the distance, "Tails, look!" he called out, "I see a lake over there!" he pointed out.

"Great! Maybe someone lives there, we can ask them for information." Tails said, "And at the same time, we can get save some water once we know where to go.'' he stated.

Lily nodded, "I agree." he replied.

After Tails and Lily told the others about the lake, the six immediately started to make their way towards their destination. Sonic would have been there in seconds but he just can't leave his team behind, so he begrudgingly decided to walk at the same phase as everyone.

Tails took notice of this, "Sonic... you should head over there, we'll catch up with you." he stated.

Sonic shook his head, "No can do, Tails." he spoke, "As much as I love running around, I'm the leader of this team and I just can't leave you guys behind." he stated earning a nod from Tails.

After a few minutes of walking, traversing through rocky hills, tall grass and small streams of water, the six arrives at the lake and began to look for someone.

"I see no one around.'' Amy commented.

Tails then kneels down close to the lake, "We'll wait for someone to arrive." he replied as he brought out a canteen from his bag, "With an area as hot as this, I'm pretty sure that someone would come here to drink some water." he explained.

"Point taken." Amy replied.

Chopper then kneels down close to the lake, "Whew! After that long walk, we really deserve to drink some water to keep ourselves from getting dehydrated." he mused. He then noticed some bubbles under water, "What the?" he muttered in confusion.

Suddenly, someone emerges out from the water with a big splash, "Who's there?!" the voice asked which took everyone in surprise.

"GYAAAAAAH!" Chopper screamed in shock with eyes bugging out.

The person's voice belong to a young woman. She wears a two-piece diving jacket that turns red at the tips, as well as having rivets in them, with a small zipper at the end, representing a hippo's tail. She has 'coiled' hair that reaches to her back, and bangs that curve around her head, representing hippo fangs. Her eyes are also of a dark red color. This is Common Hippopotamus.

**Friend**

**Common Hippopotamus**

"Pardon me, I was bathing." Hippo apologized.

"DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!" Chopper exclaimed.

After introducing each other, Tails told Hippo about their current situation. "I see..." Hippo spoke, "You're not from here and your looking for your missing friends." she pointed out.

Tails nodded, "That's about it." he confirmed.

"Can you tell us a place where we could got some knowledge about this place?'' Sonic asked.

Hippo thought about it, "Hmm... I don't really know that much but I believe the library can give you answers that you need." she stated.

"Really? Where is this library?" Tails asked.

Hippo pointed her finger towards west, "I believe the library is somewhere outside this area." she pointed out, "There's a gate that leads you to the next area, you should ask the Friends there for directions to where the library is." she instructed.

Sonic nodded, "I see... thanks." he said in agreement, "All right, guys! Let's get moving!" he commanded.

And with that, the group walks off when Hippo spoke, "By the way... you should be careful out there and watch out for the Ceruleans!" she advised.

Lily turns to her, "Ceruleans?'' he repeated, "What are those?'' he asked.

"I don't know much about them but Ceruleans have been a constant threat around here." Hippo replied, "They're form differs each area but the Ceruleans usually had a large eye. If you see one, please run away but if you really need to fight, attack the stones on it's back to defeat them." she advised.

Lily nodded, "Thank you for the advise and the warning." he thanked, "We'll see you around." he said before following everyone.

Hippo watches them go with an amused smile, "They are strange-looking Friends, I wonder what kind of animal are they." she mused before diving back down in the water.

**Bzzzttt...**

The group continues to traverse the area and at one point, the group comes across a large sign where they found a map & pamphlet of the Kyoshu Region much to their relief as the map is pretty convenient to their current situation.

"According to this pamphlet, the Jungle Area is filled with a lot of Friends." Tails pointed out, "Maybe one of them can tell us where the library is." he said.

"I hope so." Chopper replied.

"Also... there's a cafe situated on top of a mountain next to the jungle!" Tails added.

"Who in the right mind would build a cafe in such a high place like that?" Sonic asked indecorously.

After a few minutes of walking, they saw the gate from the distance, "There's the gate! Be on a lookout for those Ceruleans thingies." Tails advised as the group got close to the gate.

Amy stopped walking when she noticed something, "I see no Ceruleans but I do see Zealots at the Gate." she pointed out.

Indeed... several Battle Creek Zealots are seen scattered around the area.

"What the?! What are these motherfuckers doing here?" Sonic exclaimed in disbelief.

One Blue Zealot noticed them, "Holy shit! It's the blue hedgehog and his team!" he exclaimed.

"What are you assholes doing here?" Sonic demanded.

The Blue Zealot spoke, "Nope! We won't tell you!" he replied, "We won't tell you that Dr. Dolan Danger tasks us to gather samples of those Cerulean thingies, so he create one of those.'' he stated.

"What? Dr. Danger wants to create Ceruleans of his own?!" Sonic pointed out.

"What? How did you know?!" the Blue Zealot asked in shock.

"You just told us!" Chopper shouted.

The Blue Zealot then realized his blunder, "Oh... that suck." he said.

"Yeah, you suck." the Red Zealot quipped.

Sonic then got into a battle stance, "I don't know why Dr. Danger wanted to create those creatures but I know for sure that it ain't good!" he exclaimed, "We advise you to leave this island or we'll do it the hard way!" he warned.

The Zealots looks at each other for a minute before pointing their guns at the group, "CHAARRGGE!" they bellowed as they charges towards them.

Sonic smirked, "Hard way it is then." he mused.

And with that, Sonic's group and the Battle Creek Zealots collided!

**(Play Noobs Rush In by Trocadero)**

The first to attack is Jibanyan as he tackles down one Red Zealot before unleashing a fury of quick and sharp claws, taking down the simulation Trooper.

Lily then transforms into his adult form and brought out a large sword, Lily then began to swing his sword around taking down every Zealots on his path,

"Lily! A little help!" Amy's voice called from above. Lily looks up to see her falling down towards him as he held his right hand out and Amy landed on his palm, Lily then throws Amy towards a pair Zealots from a distance. As Amy was flung towards her targets, she brought out her Piko Piko Hammer, "Take this!" she shouted before whacking the simulation troopers with her weapon, knocking them out cold and silly. Lily then appears before her, catching her before she could hit the ground, "Thanks." Amy said in gratitude as he gave her a thumbs-up.

Chopper then transforms his entire body into a large, bull of fur, he then hits the ground before bouncing around in different directions, knocking every Zealots around the area.

Tails then brought out a laser gun, he then charges it's power to the max before firing it towards a group of Zealots, blasting them off the ground.

Sonic then began to circle around the Zealots in extreme speed while creating a blue tornado which sends the simulation troopers flying to the air.

"AAAH! WE'VE LOST!" the Blue Zealot cried in panic, "RETREAT! AAAAHH!" he shouted.

And with that, the Battle Creek Zealots ran off in retreat, much to the group's relief.

Sonic sighed, "Well... that takes care of them." he said.

Tails then crosses his arms, "But this is a problem...'' he spoke, "... not only we had to deal with the spotted Emotionless and those Ceruleans but also had to deal with the Zealots as well." he pointed out.

"There are also chances that the doctor is here as well." Lily added.

"Then will fight him and get him off of this island." Sonic replied, "We better get going.'' he said, "The sooner we get to the library, the sooner we can find the others and end this mission.'' he stated.

And with that, the six made their way out of the Savanna area before making their way to the Jungle Area.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	2. Jungle Area

After taking a break in the wilderness for the rest of the night, Sonic the Hedgehog's group arrives at the Jungle Area in the morning. The group is currently walking on a straight path in a middle of the jungle.

"Okay...'' Miles "Tails" Prower spoke holding up a map, "... according to this map... we walk straight this path and we'll reach some sort of river." he said, "We cross that and the next path will lead us to he area." he stated, "Hopefully." he added.

Jibanyan turns to him with a raised eyebrow, "Hopefully? What do you mean by hopefully?!" he demanded.

Tails folded the map, "The map is pretty old, so we don't know if it's still accurate or not." he replied.

Panther Lily nodded, "Good point." he said in agreement.

"In the meantime... why don't we enjoy the scenery as we walk." Tails suggested, "I mean... there's no harm in a little sightseeing." he pointed out.

Sonic chuckled, "Yeah... I don't mind that." he replied.

"I wonder what kind of animals... erm... Friends are we gonna encounter here." Chopper Tony Tony mused.

"If there is any of them around." Lily pointed out.

Amy Rose looks up and noticed something on a tree branch, "There is one!" she pointed out.

The rest looks up to see a Friend sleeping on a tree branch. She wears a white top and an Ocelot print skirt. She wears thigh-high socks with the same print and has white shoes. Her hair is blonde with black markings and has twin ponytails with black tips. Her ears however are small being more rounded and shorter. She wears a scarf that is pale yellow with black dots and also wears gloves. This is Ocelot.

**Friend**

**Ocelot**

"Wow! She's a cutie!" Jibanyan commented with heart-shaped eyes.

"Don't disturb her, Jib." Amy chastised.

Sonic then turns to his right, "Hey! There's another one!" he pointed out.

Everyone then turns to the direction Sonic is pointing and saw another Friend walking through the jungle with a bun on her mouth. She has long black hair with small round ears and dark brown eyes. She wears a black sweater and shorts,under a white ruffled corset. She also wears white gloves, black tights and black and white shoes. This is Malayan Tapir.

**Friend**

**Malayan Tapir**

Sonic snickered, "From the look of her face, she's probably having a lazy walk." he commented.

"What's that in her mouth?'' Amy asked.

"Probably some sort of bun." Lily replied.

Then another Friend landed on the path's fence. She wears a simple shirt and skirt combo. The sleeves have been cut raggedly to signify her playfulness and wildness. With a light-grey over-shirt and a red necktie, she appears to be wearing a business shirt underneath. Her skirt is black with a white frill. The most notable feature about her is her long tail. Her ears are dark black and rounded, and her eyes are hazel brown. This is Fossa.

**Friend**

**Fossa**

Her sudden appearance startled both Chopper and Jibanyan, "AAAAAAAHH!" they screamed in fright.

Fossa turns to them, "Huh? I don't recognize any of you.'' she said.

"Hello there." Tails greeted, "We're new here, so we decided to look around." he explained.

Fossa smiled, "I see." she replied, "My name is Fossa." she introduced herself, "I live around here, but I go too the Savanna area once in a while, too." she stated when she noticed Chopper and Jibanyan staring at her long tail, "Long tail, isn't it?'' she mused, "So, where are you all going?'' she asked.

Sonic then spoke, "We're looking for our missing friends and we're heading towards the library in hopes of getting some information." he explained.

After a few minutes of chit-chat, the group decided to press on, "Take care, now." Fossa advised waving her hand.

The group waves back at her, "Thanks!" Amy replied.

"She seems like a strong girl." Lily commented.

"She's so big and her tail is so..." Chopper tried to say when he bumps onto another Friend.

The Friend is slender with dark grey hair that has long white side bangs that resemble tusks. She has Elephant ears on either side of her head and wears a collar around her neck that extends to the back to resemble a trunk. She has amber colored eyes. Her outfit resembles that of an Indian belly dancer and is complemented with finger-less sleeve gloves adorned with a gold bracelet and an open faced skirt that has a gold band with an emerald in the centerpiece. The rest of her skirt is light grey. She does not wear a shirt and instead has a grey bra with a ruby centerpiece. Her light blue leggings match her sleeves. This is Indian Elephant.

**Friends**

**Indian Elephant**

Indian Elephant looks down at Chopper with a smile, "I'm sorry, I dance onto you." she apologized.

Chopper blushed a little, "N-No! It's fine!" he reassured.

"The sunlight filtering through the foliage here is beautiful, isn't it?" Indian Elephant pointed out with a smile, "Dancing puts me in such a good mood." she said.

Lily looks around and nodded, "I see what you mean." he replied in understanding.

"I don't know about the dancing part thought." Tails admitted sheepishly.

After a few minutes of chit-chat, the group decided to press on, "Bye now!" Indian Elephant gently called.

"See ya later!" Chopper replied.

"Wow! She is so big!" Amy commented.

"And kinda showy, too." Jibanyan said with wiggling eyebrows.

"Keep your comments to yourself, Jib!" Sonic exclaimed.

The group then came across another Friend licking a dirt on a small ditch. She has long brown hair that ends in a ponytail with a frayed end. Ivory in color, the ponytail is tied by a golden band. Her striking features are the ears and antlers on top of her head. Her eyes are dark-brown. She wears a blue top with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, completed by gold bracelets on her wrists. She dons a very plain light-brown skirt that features a red belt that encircles her waist. She also carries some sort of tool or weapon that resembles a pair of antlers. Like other Friends based on animals that have ears and tails, she possesses both. This is Axis Dear.

**Friend**

**Axis Dear**

"Oh. There is someone there." Amy pointed out.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

Axis Deer turns to them with a smile, "Licking this dirt is good for you." she replied, "It's something about the... salt." she explained.

Chopper grimaced, "I think licking dirt is very unhealthy." he pointed out.

"Why don't all of you try it?'' Axis Deer suggested.

The group chuckles nervously, "Um... maybe another time." Tails replied as they continue their walk as Axis Deer resumes licking the dirt.

"Men... she's a strange one." Sonic commented.

"Then again... most Axis Deer do lick dirt because of the salts ingrained in it." Tails pointed out.

"I wonder what kind of Friend are we gonna meet next." Amy mused.

* * *

The group then encounters another Friend. She wears a hood, with a scale-like pattern that has a pair of luminous yellow circles inside and glowing, narrowed yellow false-eyes outside. She has dark skin and amber eyes, and has a long blonde hair with a gradient purple that ends in two locks. Wears a yellow shirt under a dark-brown jacket and a black-purple gradient necktie, with a lightbrown shirt with a lighter line crossing it, as well as black pantyhose, or possibly a full bodysuit due the gloves, and wears a pair of beige-brown boots. Like the real animal, she bears a long brown tail gilded with golden bands, with light brown belly scales. This is King Cobra.

**Friend**

**King Cobra**

"I am King Cobra." King Cobra introduced herself, "What is it? Need a favor?'' she asked.

* * *

The group then encounters another Friend. She has very short white hair. Her middlemost bang, that is shaped like a tamandua's beak, fades into black. Her animal ears are brown and orange on the underside, and white on the behind. She wears a white shirt that is massively furred on the sleeves, even drooping down. She has a similarly furred collar, tied by a white ribbon. She wears a black skirt with straps. It has massively furred trims. She has solid white thigh-highs. She wears white boots that fade into black at the tips and have white ribbons. Like most Friends who's origin animals have tails, she also has one. This is Southern Tamandua.

**Friend**

**Southern Tamandua**

"W-What do you want?" Southern Tamandua demanded rather defensively, "G-Go away!" she exclaimed.

* * *

The group then encounters four more Friends. The first Friend has a light blue hair that ends in white tips, like most other bird Friends she has a bang that comes between her eyes to resemble a beak. The wings on the side of her head are white on the top, black in the middle and finally end in a orange-gold plumage. She wears a blue sweater-vest with a black business shirt and a white and gray-striped undershirt, Peafowl also dons a blue bow tie. Her skirt is multi-layered and has a gray and white stripe pattern on the top layer, followed by a black frilled layer and ending in a gold layer, she wears solid white leggings with white shoes. This is Indian Peafowl.

**Friend**

**Indian Peafowl**

"My name is Indian Peafowl." Indian Peafowl introduced herself rather politely.

The second Friend has a dark short hair with four white task on the front head. She wear a black and white sleeveless shirt with a little skirt as the same color and a apron which has a large pocket. She has a black bow tie around her neck,arm warmers with brown glove, two black thigh high socks and two brown shoes. Like most other Friends whose origin animals have a tail and ears, she also has those. This is Tasmanian Devil.

**Friend**

**Tasmanian Devil**

"I'm Tasmanian Devil!" Tasmanian Devil introduced herself rather cheerfully.

The third Friend has a dark brown hair with light tan eyes. She wears a sleeveless sweatshirt with a large collar that symbolizes the large frill that the actual frilled lizard has. She wears long finger-less gloves that are olive in color with dark stripes. She also wears spats with thigh-high leggings and boots that have the same stripped pattern on the gloves. This is Frilled Lizard.

**Friend**

**Frilled Lizard**

"Whoa, you scared me!" Frilled Lizard exclaimed with a startled look.

The fourth Friend has two-toned hair that is red clay and light white. She has very large ears that are light maroon and dark brown on edges. She wears a white bow-tie with black and white edges. Her tank top is maroon, and she has detached sleeves and striped in black and white. She wears cut-off jean shorts with zebra-striped leggings, with gray and white shoes. This is Okapi.

**Friend**

**Okapi**

"I'm Okapi!" Okapi introduced herself with a mischievous smile.

* * *

"Woah! There are a lot of Friends here!" Sonic commented in awe.

Lily nodded, "Yeah... all of them are interesting on their own right." he added his scent.

"And not to mention... all of them are really cute." Jibanyan mused with wiggling eyebrows.

"I said keep your comments to yourself, Jib!" Sonic exclaimed in annoyance.

After an hour of walk, the group made it to the jungle's exit and only saw a river with no bridge to cross or another path to walk on.

Sonic placed a hand on his hips, "Great... now we don't know where to go next." he said sarcastically.

Tails checks his map again, "I knew this map is outdated." he said before folding it, "Guess we need to build a boat, so we can travel this river." he pointed out, "We'll be needing a lot of woods and a lot of ropes, so we can build at least a raft which can fit the six of us."he instructed.

Sonic nodded, "Well then let us start looking." he replied.

As the group looks around to gather some items, a Friend is seen swimming across the river while pulling a some sort of raft with fences on the sides. She has a bob-styled hair with side bangs reaching her shoulder effectively hiding her human ears. Marking on her fringe, suggesting her animal origin, composed of Two black dots followed by Six smaller ones below them. This marking is also appear on her back head. Her eyes are sharp almond shaped golden eyes with tinge of green colored reflections on each eyes. Sporting black-white tipped animal ears on the top of her head and a small crest of hair between the two of them. Her black tipped feline tail is big and yellow with black spots covering it. Her outfit composed of white blouse with black ribbon and short rosette patterned skirt. Complementing her neck, she wears a scarf composed of white fur ruff connected to black spotted yellow scarf tails. A patterned full-length gloves are covering her arms while her similarly patterned over-knee socks protecting her legs but still showing a small window of bare skin below the skirt. Lastly, she wears white shoes with black ribbons decorating them. This is Jaguar.

**Friend**

**Jaguar**

Jaguar took notice of them and quickly swam towards their direction, she then parks her raft at the river's side before getting out of the water before making her way towards the group.

"Hey! Do you need any help?'' Jaguar called out which caught their attention.

Upon setting sights on Jaguar, Jibanyan's eyes turns to hearts, "YOWIE-WOWIE!" he cheered as he got in front of her and got onto one knee with his left hand stretch out, "Beautiful feline in gold and spots, the way you swam the river is dazzles my heart! The beauty of how you swim caused the river in my heart to flow towards the eternal stream called love~" he spoke like a poet.

And then... WHAM!

"AAAK! I should have swam away earlier...'' Jibanyan grunted before falling down to the ground unconscious.

Amy stood above him with her Piko Piko Hammer in hand, she then grabs Jibanyan's scarf before dragging him away, "You leave her alone or we'll force to drown you." she chastised.

"Is he gonna be okay?'' Jaguar asked in concern.

Chopper waves his hand, "Don't worry... he'll be fine." he reassured.

After everyone introduced themselves to each other, Tails told Jaguar about their current situation, "I see... I can help you guys if you want." she offered.

"Really?" Lily asked.

Jaguar nodded, "I use a raft to row girls across the river, so they can go to the next place." she replied, "I can take you guys to the Unin Bridge... there's a path their that can take you to the dessert area." she explained.

"I see." Tails spoke, "We'll take your offer then." he accepted.

Suddenly, Jibanyan got in front of Jaguar again on one knee with his left hand stretch out, "You can take me as an offering if you want." he offered with a dazzling face.

WHAM!

"Would you leave her alone?!" Amy scolded, at the once-again knocked-out Jibanyan, with her weapon in hand as everyone chuckled nervously.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	3. Mountain

At the vast river of the Jungle Area, we see Jaguar swimming across the body of water while pulling a raft with Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Chopper Tony Tony, Panther Lily and Jibanyan on it.

"Do you often row others around in this river?'' Tails asked.

Jaguar nodded, "Hai!" she replied, "The river changes the shape of this area a lot." she pointed out.

"Isn't this work hard for you?" Amy asked.

Jaguar shook his head, "I'm fine! Leave this to me." she reassured with a smile.

Tails then spoke, "Jaguars are unusual among the cats that can swim." he explained.

"That's right." Jaguar said in agreement.

"Is there a reason why you decided to do this job?'' Sonic asked while dipping a hand on the water, letting the water flow though it.

Jaguar slightly turns to him, "There are a lot of girls who needed to cross the river but couldn't." she started, "So, I decided to take responsibility in helping them get across." she stated.

Lily nodded, "An admirable act of responsibility." he stated.

"I'm falling in love with her more~" Jibanyan cooed while floating in mid air.

Chopper grabs his left feet and pulls him down, "Cool it, will ya." he said.

An hour later, they're about to approach a bridge made with woods while being hold together by ropes, the bridge has gaps but it's enough to let anyone to cross it.

Sonic stood up, "That's the Unin Bridge?" he pointed out.

Jaguar nodded, "Yup!" she replied.

"That it was one unique looking bridge." Lily commented.

"The original bridge was destroyed some time ago..." Jaguar spoke, "... this bridge was created thanks to my friend, Kaban." she stated.

"Kaban?... Bag?'' Amy said in confusion, "Is bag even animal?'' she asked.

Tails shook his head, "Not that I heard of." she replied.

Jaguar spoke, "Actually... Kaban's name came from the bag that she carries around, she doesn't know what kind of animal she is yet." she explained.

"I see." Sonic replied.

As they slowly approaches the bridge, Chopper then noticed another Friend playing around the bridge's ropes. She has a short light gray hair that lightens to white on the bangs. Her ears are small and slightly pointed, and she has dark grey eyes. She wears a typical one piece swim suit that has a frilled waist, white on the chest and belly but generally gray. She has long finger-less gloves that come up past her elbow. Her tail closely resembles the actual tail of an otter. Finally, she wears long thigh-high socks along her legs. This is Asian Small-Clawed Otter.

**Friend**

**Asian Small-Clawed Otter**

"Hey... who's that?" Chopper asked pointing a toe at the girl.

"Oh! That's Otter." Jaguar replied, "She's a good friend of mine and she loves playing around." she stated.

Otter is then seen balancing herself on top of one post, "Wai! Tanoshi!" she cheered.

Lily chuckled, "She sure do." he commented.

Otter then took notice of them, "Oi! Jaguar!" she called while waving her hand.

After getting off the raft and introduced themselves, the team decided to relax a bit before moving on to their destination.

Otter then decided to have a conversation with the gang, "Nee~ Where are you guys going?'' she asked.

Tails then spoke, "We need information about this place, so we were told to go to the library." he replied, "And at the same time... to find our missing friends." he added.

"I see...'' Jaguar spoke, "... I hope your friends are doing okay.'' she said, "It's pretty dangerous out there especially now that the Cerulean attacks is an all time high." she pointed out.

Lily crosses his arms, "Don't worry, they can take care of themselves..." he reassured when he remembers Usopp, "... well... most of them can." he added.

"Nee, Jaguar..." Otter called, "Wasn't Kaban and Serval making their way to the library?'' she pointed out.

"Oh! You're right!" Jaguar replied in agreement, "You guys might actually meet her once you made it at the library." she pointed out.

"Probably." Sonic replied.

After that, the group decided to say goodbye to Jaguar and Otter as they made their way to the Dessert Area. Meanwhile at the tall mountain near the jungle, we see a cafe on the very top of the mountain.

Inside the cafe, we go to the upper wooden floor, we see a conked-out Chicken lying down on hay-made bed while being covered by a white sheet.

Now we know where the portal dropped Chicken.

Chicken's eyes then slowly opened, "Ugh... what happened?" he asked no one. He sat-up with a hand on his head, "Where am I?'' he asked again when realization hits him, "Oh! That's right! I got sucked in by a stray portal!" he exclaimed.

Chicken got off from the hay-made bed, he began to look around and saw chests & crates scattered around the room with a single desk at one corner and a few pots, bottles and jars scattered across the floor.

Chicken the noticed a path of stairs that goes down to the second floor. Wanting to know more to where he is, Chicken quickly made his way down on the stairs to the second floor. Much to his surprise, the second floor looks like a cafe with wooden tables and chair neatly aligned the room, the walls are made of bricks with wooden glass windows.

"Ah~ You're up." a voice spoke happily.

Chicken turns around to see a girl standing behind a wooden bar counter. The girl has a light blonde hair that covers her right grey eye. There is a fluffy bun tied in the back of her hair, as with similar pompoms on the braids at both sides of her face. She wears a white and fluffy scarf, and a red and orange gradient ribbon. She wears a fluffy beige vest with matching shorts, Under the vest, she has a white long sleeved shirt with fur cuffs. She wears white tights, and brown capped white shoes with white fur cuffs on her ankles. This is Suri Alpaca.

**Friends**

**Suri Alpaca**

Upon setting sights on her, Chicken slightly let's out a blush, _"Wow! She's really cute!"_ he exclaimed in his thoughts.

Suri then approaches him, "Are you feeling fine now?'' she asked.

Chicken shook his head, "Uhh... I... ugh... yeah, I'm feeling fine." he replied nervously.

Suri smiled, "Ah~ That's good." she replied, "I was really worried when I saw you unconscious outside this place." she pointed out.

''I guess this is where the portal drops me off." Chicken thought. He then rubs the back of his head, "Well... I guess I'm in your debt." he replied in gratitude.

"If you don't mind me asking...'' Suri spoke, "... what happened to you?'' she asked.

"I... I don't exactly remember...'' Chicken lied, _"I can't tell her that I'm from another world, she'll thinks I'm crazy..."_ he thought, "... all I remember is I was just saying goodbye to my friends when I black out all of a sudden. and when I wake up, I'm here." he stated.

"I see." Suri replied, "Well... as long as your fine then that's all that matters." she said with a smile.

**-BREAK-**

Later that day, we see Chicken at the cafe's veranda sitting at one table while looking at the wide and beautiful scenery in awe, Suri has already told him about Japari Park and the Friends such as herself.

Chicken still don't know if he's still in Neo-Earth or if he's in another world.

Suri then came out with a cup of tea in hand, "I brought some tea." she said placing the cup in front of Chicken, "Drink up, drink up." she egged in excitement.

Chicken picks up the cup, "Thanks." he replied taking a sip, "Men... this is good!" he said in awe. Chicken is not actually fond of tea because of his sister pestering him to play tea party with him but he had to admit, the tea Suri made is really good.

Suri giggled, "Thank you very much." she replied in gratitude.

Suri took a seat next to him as he took another sip, "So... did you build this place, Suri?'' Chicken asked.

Suri chuckled, "Oh no..." she replied, "... this was here from the beginning." she pointed out, "At first... I don't know about this, either until I learn about it from the professor." she explained.

Chicken then turns back to the view, "This is a really nice place to relax and drink tea." he pointed out while taking another sip of his tea, "But isn't it hard to get customers when the cafe is situated in a high place like this?" he pointed out.

"I'm aware of that." Suri replied, "But thanks to a friend, I'm getting a lot of customers lately." she stated, "Business is doing good and I'm really happy that Friends get to drink the tea here." she said happily.

Chicken sighed, "I wish I had the same optimism and enthusiasm as yours." he muttered.

Suri tilts her head, "Why is that?" she asked.

Chicken sighed once more, "You see..." he started, "... I'm friends with a group and all of them are awesome on their own right! But when they're doing something and I'm not needed, I get so insecure and feel like I don't really belong with them." he explained.

Suri nodded, "I see." she said, "I think it's sad that you feel that way but it's going to be fine." she reassured, "I don't know what your friends do but I think there's something you can do." she pointed out, "We Friends are different and are good at things, so I think you'll be fine on your own, Chicken." she stated with a smile.

Chicken smiled, "Thanks... I needed to hear that." he replied in gratitude as he took another sip of his tea, "And this tea made me feel a lot better." he mused.

Suri chuckled, "Why thank you." she replied.

**-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at the desert area, we see Sonic's group traversing through the vast desert and despite the heat, the group is doing as they have plenty of water to keep themselves from getting dehydrated.

Well... except for one.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Jibanyan cried while hopping with one foot to another... it seems his feet can't take the heat. Everyone turns to him and let's out a hearty laughter.

A few minutes later, the group is seen hanging out a by large rock.

Tails is looking around when Sonic spoke, "So? Any Friends around to ask for info?'' he asked.

Tails shook his head, "Sadly no." he replied, "They're probably taking shelter somewhere else to avoid the heat.'' he pointed out.

"If we were a desert animal where should we go?'' Amy pointed out.

"Probably take shelter in that cave over there." Chopper replied while pointing a hoof at a cave at the distance.

Everyone turns to the direction that Chopper is pointing, "A cave? Nice!" Sonic quipped, "I say we take a rest in that cave before we move on." he suggested.

Lily nodded, "A good idea." he replied in agreement.

A minute later, the group is seen inside the cave. The inside is mostly composed with rocks and sands but what caught everyone's attention is the drawings of two weird faces and some sort of vehicle on the sands.

"Judging by the drawing on the sands, I guess this cave belongs to someone else." Tails deducted.

"Then we'll just explain to them that were just taking shelter here for a bit if they ever catch us here." Sonic stated.

"Not really a suitable place to live but it's more than enough to keep anyone out from the heat." Amy pointed out.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Chopper's voice called off-screen.

Sonic, Tails, Amy and Jibanyan turns to see Chopper and Lily looking at a large hole at one side of the cave. The hole is big enough for a medium-sized vehicle to pass through and outside the hole is a dark tunnel with a road leading to somewhere.

"Whoah! Never expect to see a tunnel right next to this cave!" Tails admitted.

Both Chopper and Lily steps out of the hole and on to the road, "Sure is dark." the former commented.

"Does anyone had a light?" Lily asked.

Tails approaches them, "I had one." he replied bringing out a flashlight. He then turns it on as the flash of the device is strong enough to see the road ahead, "Hmm... I wonder where this tunnel go?'' he mused.

Sonic then spoke, "Guess we'll have to find out." he said, "I suggest we travel here after taking a rest, I think it's much better than travelling in the hot desert." he stated.

Jibanyan nodded, "Good enough for me." he replied.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	4. Desert Ruins

After an hour of traversing the dark tunnel, the team came across another tunnel with a large sign that features a maze-like map.

"What the heck is this?'' Sonic the Hedgehog asked.

Miles "Tails" Prower takes a look at the sign, "Some sort of maze-like attraction." he replied, "You know... kinda like those games from a cheap amusement park." he pointed out.

Sonic jabs a thumb at the tunnel, "Wanna check it out?'' he suggested.

Panther Lily shrugged his shoulders, "Might as well." he replied.

And with that, the group enters the tunnel and into a large hallway with walls made from blocks of dirt, they then came across a large door with a crook opening. Without any hesitation, the group enters the large door with Jibanyan accidentally kicking a wooden clog that is kept between the two doors, and upon entering, the door closes and everything went dark.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights?!" Jibanyan demanded.

"AAAHHH! HEEELP! I'M BLIND!" Chopper Tony Tony exclaimed.

"Is this some sort of trap?" Lily pointed out cautiously.

Suddenly, several lights went on which brightens up the entire place and upon the lights opening, we see a Friend standing alongside the group. The Friend has a cyan hair, and her own eyes sometimes shine the same color. She has a thick brown and black striped tail which matches the stripes of her hooded jacket. Her main feature is her unique brown and black striped hooded jacket, which covers her upper body all the way to the top of her head. The top of the hood has two red circles that resemble large eyes. The front of the hood has a yellow middle portion to symbolize her belly, with side pockets in the middle-bottom part. She wears a pink bow that has a blue gradient at the end to resemble the tongue. She wears a very traditional and difficult-to-wear geta kind known as a "Tengu geta", which has only a single, thin and tall wooden base compared to the usual geta. This is Tsuchinoko.

**Friend**

**Tsuchinoko**

"AAAAAH!" Tsuchinoko let's out a scream.

'YAAAAHH!" the group screamed as well.

Tsuchinoko then quickly fled into a corner and peeks her head out, "W-W-Who are you?!" she demanded before letting out a gasp upon realizing that the door has been closed shut.

Then a female voice was heard all over the place, "Welcome to the Underground Labyrinth! Can you make it to the exit in one piece?" the voice explained in excitement.

Amy Rose deadpanned, "So, this place is an attraction." she confirmed sarcastically.

"Trapping us in here will sure get us excited." Sonic stated sarcastically.

Tsuchinoko then spoke, "You closed it?! You jerks!" she exclaimed.

"How should we know?!" Sonic snapped back, "And, who the hell are you?!" he demanded.

Tsuchinoko kept herself behind a corner, "Use your eyes! I'm a Tsuchinoko!" she exclaimed with her tail moving up and down like a whip.

"How can we tell what you are, when you're hiding yourself in that fucking corner!" Chopper replied.

"It calms me!" Tsuchinoko yelled back. She then click her tongue, "Darn it... after I propped that door open since it's hard to get out!" she mumbled in irritation.

"Okay... can you tell us if there's any way out of this place?" Tails asked.

"Go find it your own!" Tsuchinoko replied, "This is a maze, so looking for the exit yourselves is needed." she stated.

Sonic then walks towards the door with Amy and Lily, "Who needs looking for an exit when you can create an exit on your own!" he claimed, "Is your hammer ready, Amy?'' he asked with a grin.

Amy then brought out her Piko Piko Hammer, "Ready!" she replied.

"All right! Let's smash a hole!" Sonic cheered.

Amy was about to use her weapon when Tsuchinoko came running towards them, "AAAAH!" she shrieked, "What are you doing?!" she demanded, "These are priceless ruins!" she exclaimed.

Amy lowers down her weapon as Sonic spoke, "Look... I couldn't care less about this ruins as I care more about my team's safety." he started, "And since you're rude and uncooperative, we got no choice but to do the alternative." he stated.

Tsuchinoko gritted her teeth, "Curses..." she muttered in frustration. And with that, Tsuchinoko walks off, "Follow me." she replied begrudgingly which prompt the team to follow her.

"Who knew threatening people would get them to cooperate." Sonic mused.

"Just don't make a habit of it." Tails chastised.

As the group plus Tsuchinoko traverse through the maze while encountering some Ceruleans along the way. As they go further, the guys got to know Tsuchinoko better. Tsuchinoko is generally shy and does not want to come into contact with other Friends. Despite this, she has a very loud and potentially dirty mouth. She will use this kind of voice to assert what she wants to say. It is not uncommon for other Friends to consider her speech patterns rude. She seems to be fond of knowledge, researching about Japari Park and taking note of its history and becoming gleeful when she comes across discoveries that wasn't known to Japari Park before.

"Wow! You're really knowledgeable about this place, Miss Tsuchinoko." Tails praised.

Tsuchinoko blushed, "T-Thanks..." she replied, "You're incredibly smart too, Tails." she pointed out, "You know a lot of things that I don't." she claimed in awe.

Tails rubs the back of his head, "I get that a lot." he replied.

A few minutes later, the group plus Tsuchinoko reaches the maze's exit only to find the tunnel exit blocked by a large, harden lava.

"What the fuck is this?" Sonic asked in surprise.

Tails taps his knuckles on the harden lava, "Seems like harden lava." he replied.

Tsuchinoko spoke, "This was a way out in the past, but not anymore, with the lava plugging it up." she explained.

"So... there's no way out?'' Chopper asked in panic.

Tsuchinoko then walks towards a wooden wall, "Actually... there is another exit." she said before placing a hand on a wall and with a small push, the wall collapsed open which reveals a hidden door.

"Woah! A secret entrance!" Tails said in awe.

"A friend named Kaban discovered this some time ago." Tsuchinoko spoke, "It was thanks to her, I can get in and out of this place easily." she stated.

"Kaban?" Amy repeated.

Lily crosses his arms, "It's the second time that her name was mentioned." he pointed out.

Walking through the hallways behind the secret entrance, they reached the exit and was greeted by the sight of a beautiful garden, much to everyone's awe.

"This is a nice place." Amy commented in awe.

Sonic nodded, "Yeah... it's so peaceful, I wanna take a nap." he stated.

"Ditto." Jibanyan quipped.

The group then took noticed the presence of another Friend in the garden. The Friend has a short blonde hair, yellow-green eyes, a set of animal ears, and a tail. Many of her features are her patterned hair, cat ears, and striped tail resemble the real sand cat she was designed off of. She adorns a white sleeveless shirt and a high waisted belted skirt with a ribbon on the back. She is also equipped with a bow-tie, elbow gloves, socks, and shoes. Her skirt, bow-tie, elbow length gloves, and socks have an animal print that mirrors her real life counterpart. This is Sand Cat.

**Friend**

**Sand Cat**

Sand Cat turns to them with a blank stare, "Ah! Tsuchinoko, welcome back!" she greeted.

"I'm back." Tsuchinoko greeted back.

"Who is that?" Chopper asked.

"That's Sand Cat, a friend of mine." Tsuchinoko replied.

Upon setting sights on Sand Cat, Jibanyan's eyes turns to hearts, "YOWIE-WOWIE!" he cheered as he got in front of her and got onto one knee with his left hand stretch out, "Oh~ Beautiful maiden from the sands, your presence is everything but bland! My empty heart is now wide as the Sahara Desert, my heart screams for romance~" he spoke like a poet.

And then... WHAM!

"AAAK! I'm sinking in quicksand..." Jibanyan grunted before falling down to the ground unconscious.

Amy stood above him with her Piko Piko Hammer in hand, she then grabs Jibanyan's scarf before dragging him away, "How about we send you to the Sahara Desert where you'll get lost." she stated.

Lily turns to Sand Cat, "Pardon our friend, he's... a bit flirtatious." he apologized.

Sand Cat tilts her head before getting close to Lily, "Sugoi~ You have wings." she pointed out in curiosity.

"Huh? Well... I'm... an Exceed..." Lily answered, "... a Friend Exceed." he added.

Sand Cat looks away uninterested, "I see..." she replied.

"She lost her curiosity pretty quickly!" Chopper exclaimed in shock.

"That's some unique friend of yours." Tails commented with a blank look.

Tsuchinoko sighed, "Sand Cat have a very curious personality, often finding interest in various things, though also losing interest just as quick once her curiosity has been sated." she explained. Then a thought came into her mind, "Hey, Tails?'' she called.

Tails turns to her, "Yes?'' he replied.

"I've been meaning to ask this but what are you guys?" Tsuchinoko asked. Her question got everyone, sans Sand Cat and the unconscious - Jibanyan, nervous, "I've seen so many different kinds of Friends but you guys... are rather different." she pointed out.

Tails turns to Sonic, the two stared at each other for a minute before the latter nodded, Tails nodded back before turning to Tsuchinoko, "Well... it's a long story but I'm willing to tell you if you want." he offered.

Tsuchinoko nodded, "Got it." she replied.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the mountain top cafe besides the Jungle Area, we see Chicken standing on grassy hill looking over the horizon. The cafe is busy at the moment, so Chicken decided to go out for a while in order bot to get in away of Alpaca Suri's business.

Chicken then sat down crossed legs with a hand under his chin, "Now... what to do?" he spoke, "I wanna get back to Neo-City but I don't know where to start." he said before letting out a sigh, "I hope the guys are doing okay without me.'' he stated. He then noticed several bird Friend leaving the place, "Hmm... guess business hours is slowing down in Suri's cafe." he said.

Chicken kept staring at the scenic view when he heard a loud crash which shook the ground.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Chicken yelled in shock.

"AAAAAHHH!" he heard Suri screamed.

Chicken gasped, "Suri!" he shouted before running down the hill.

Chicken ran towards the cafe and saw several Zealots gathered around the place but to his shock, Dr. Dolan Danger, in his mecha-suit, alongside his assistant, Jerry Jonny Torr McGee are also there.

Suri is seen with a frightful look with two Friends standing in front of her protectively. The first Friend has a soft, fluffy tail and pale yellow eyes and lacks highlights, a feature typically only portrayed by Extinct Friends. Like other avian friends, she has white wings on her head that fade to salmon. Her hair is white and wispy, with long side bangs that transition from crimson-charcoal. She wears an over-sized white button shirt, accompanied by a pink ruffled collar and thin rope ribbon. On her legs, she wears a pink pleated skirt, as well as leggings of a darker hue underneath. Her gloves and cuffs of her sleeves are the same shade of pink. Covering her feet are a pair of black mary-janes. This is Crested Ibis.

**Friend**

**Crested Ibis**

The second Friend dresses in a long, red coat with a puffy, feather-like collar and matching sleeves. She wears a pink skirt with peach-colored stockings that go up to her thighs, and also dons a pair of ruby red Mary Janes. Her hair is predictably scarlet in color, with black tips on either end of the long locks of hair that hang from her bangs. This coloration closely resembles the beak of the real bird. Her hair is tied in the back in two thin pigtails, and a pair of small, four-tone wings protrude from her head. She has a feathery tail with black tips. Her eyes are a garnet red. While still four-toned, her wing tips were originally white in coloration rather than black. In addition, she wore black shoes and apparently used different hair ties to hold her pigtails together. Rather than thigh-highs stockings, she wore full leggings. Notably, her eyes are gray in color. This is Scarlet Ibis.

**Friend**

**Scarlet Ibis**

"Get away from Suri, you meanie!" Crested Ibis demanded.

Dolan let's out a manic laughter, "Hahahaha! No can do!" he denied, "I've always wanted an alpaca in my possession and I'm getting one right now, and no one can stop me!" he declared.

Jerry then spoke, "But boss... she's a humanized form of an alpaca!" he pointed out.

"Even better!" Dolan replied, "Think about the things I can do to her!" he exclaimed with a manic grin.

Jerry facefaulted, "I don't like that smile on your face, boss." he admitted.

"P-Please..." Suri cried, "L-Leave us alone!" she pleaded.

Dolan raised his mecha hands up high with it's finger wiggling, "Sorry... I don't take rejection as an answer!" he mused.

Chicken then steps forward, "Hey! Leave them alone, you scum!" he demanded.

His appearance has taken Dolan and Jerry by surprise, "A chicken? And it talks?!" Jerry exclaimed, "But I thought Friends had humanoid features!" he pointed out.

"I don't know and I don't care." Dolan spoke as he glares at Chicken, "Oh yeah? What can a little chicken like you can do to stop me?!" he demanded.

"I... ugh... erm...'' was all Chicken could reply.

Dolan let's out an evil smirk, "Thought so." he said, "Zealots! Get rid of him!" he ordered.

The Zealots then aimed their weapons at Chicken, "FIRE!" they exclaimed before launching numerous projectiles towards Chicken.

Chicken could only stare in horror... and then... there was an explosion.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	5. Chicken vs Dolan - Lake Shore

All Chicken wanted to be... is to become a hero like his friends but any time he gets a chance to become one... it always won't end well for him.

When Dr. Dolan Danger and cronies arrives to harass Alpaca Suri, Chicken decided to toughen up and called out Dolan's action... only to find himself powerless to do anything.

And so, Chicken is met by various rockets and bullets courtesy of the Zealots and then... nothing.

And with that, Chicken died,

Or so we thought...

Chicken opens his eyes to find himself in the middle of pitch black area, he then scratches the top of his head in confusion, "Huh? Where am I?'' he asked himself, "Heaven? Hell? Or the in-between?'' he listed, "To whatever that is." he added.

"None of the above, my friend." a voice answered.

"EEEK!" Chicken shrieked, "Who said that?!" he demanded in fright.

"I did." the voice replied. Suddenly, there was a bright light causing Chicken to cover his eyes with his right arm, then a figure of a young man appears before him, "Greetings, Chicken." he greeted, "I am a magical being known as The Power Granter." he introduced himself.

**Magical Being**

**The Power Granter**

The Power Granter has a dark skin tone, reddish pink hair styled in a mohawk with a braided ponytail, he has green eyes and has pointy, long ears with piercings. He has a scar right across the bridge of his nose, red marking on both eyes and has sharp teeth. He wears a reddish-pink kimono over yellow gii, black hakama pants and brown slippers. He also wears a beaded and tribal necklace

"W-W-Who are... who are... who are you? And what am I doing here?" Chicken asked, "Aren't I suppose to be dead?'' he pointed out in confusion.

"You didn't die because I brought you here.'' the Power Granter replied.

Chicken was taken by surprise, "Well... I do appreciate what you did back there but what am I doing here?" he asked.

"Because I want to grant you powers." the Power Granter replied.

"Well... it's in your name." Chicken pointed out indecorously, "Can you at least explain yourself here, I'm getting more confused?!" he demanded.

"Very well... as I said before, I am a magical being known as The Power Granter and I grant people powers who are on the verge of death." the Power Granter explained.

"So, basically, you waited for people in the moment where their lives are hanging by a thread before taking them here and giving them powers." Chicken stated earning a nod from the magical being, "You are one sick bastard." he commented in disbelief.

The Power Granter chuckled, "So I am told." he mused.

"Hey! If I'm here..." Chicken pointed out, "... what's going on back outside?" he asked jabbing a thumb behind him.

"Time stopped in that world the moment I brought you here, it will resume moving once you leave this place." the Power Granter explained.

"I see..." Chicken muttered, "... so, does this means I'm getting some sort of power?'' he asked.

The Power Granter chuckled, "Isn't that what you want?" he asked back.

Chicken nodded vigorously, "Yeah! Sure, damn I do!" he replied with a grin, "I wanted to become a hero, so I can fit in well with my friends!" he claimed. Then his eyes widen in realization, "No... that's what I want from before..." he admitted, "Right now, I wanted powers to protect Suri!" he declared.

"Is she that important to you?" the Power Granter asked.

Chicken rubs the back of his neck, "Well... I just met her today...'' he admitted, "But she was so kind to me and I will do anything to return her kindness! Even if it means risking my life!" he declared.

The Power Granter smiled, "Very well." he mused, "Granting you powers is easy as a snap of a finger." he said, "But I can also take it away from you as easy as snap of a finger, in case you use your powers incorrectly." he explained.

"Noted." Chicken replied.

"Also... you can't tell anyone that I gave you power." the Power Granter advised.

"What?!" Chicken squawked, "What am I suppose to explain everyone how I got my powers?!" he demanded indecorously.

The Power Granter chuckled, "Think of something." he mused as Chicken let's out an annoyed groan, "However... there are a few exceptions." he told him.

* * *

Back at the mountain top, Alpaca Suri, Crested Ibis and Scarlet Ibis stares in horror at the black smoke which was created after the explosion while Dolan looks at it with a satisfied grin.

"N-No..." Suri spoke in horror.

Dolan nodded, "That takes care of that loser." he mused.

"Ah... boss..." Jonny Jerry Torr McGee spoke, "... I think that was a little overkill.'' he pointed out.

Dolan scoffed, "Don't care." he replied before turning back his attention to the girls, "Now... back to business." he mused, "Now, missy, you better come with me or else your friends will suffer the same fate as that loser over there!" he threatened.

"I... I..." Suri tried to say.

"Don't do it, Suri!" Crested shouted.

Suddenly, they heard multiple screams, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" this was then followed by the Zealots being thrown in the air before falling off the mountain to their deaths, much to everyone's surprise.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Dolan demanded.

Suddenly, a figure jumps in front of them and to their surprise it's Chicken. However, Chicken is sporting a new look, he is still small but his body is now big and buff, he wears denim jeans and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Al Rescate!" Chicken exclaimed.

"What?! How come you're still alive?!" Dolan demanded in shock.

Chicken then pointed a finger at Dolan, "OIE DONDE ESTÉ EL BENIO!" he exclaimed at the doctor.

"I don't what you just said..." Dolan admitted with a shake of his head, "BUT I DON'T LIKE THE WAY YOU SAID IT!" he exclaimed. He then swung his mecha's large fist at Chicken but he jumps out of the way, Chicken then landed in front of Dolan's exposed cockpit - wasting no time, Chicken grabs the hems of his shirt and pulled him close before whacking the doctor's face with his fist-like waddle, "MY EYES!" Dolan screamed as his eyes were pushed back deeper to it's sockets.

Chicken then with all his strength threw the entire mecha alongside Dolan to the side, causing it to skid along the grass. The mecha then got back up as Dolan glares at Chicken, "Why you little?! Take this!" he exclaimed outstretching an arm, it then opens it's palm with a muzzle before firing a missile towards Chicken. But the farm animal-turn-hero casually grabs the missile with one hand before spinning it like a basketball with one finger, Chicken then proceeds to flick the missile back to the doctor.

The doctor did the most intelligent action ever, "DOOOOOOO'H!" he stared at the upcoming missile with a dumb look. The missile hits his mecha which then exploded on the process, then the doctor was then shot out from the large smoke and into the sky, "I'LL BE BAAAACK!" he screamed before turning into a star.

Chicken then glares at Jerry, "Uh-oh..." Jerry muttered in panic, "Time to high tail outta here!' he exclaimed before pressing a button on his chest. This then activates the jetpack behind his bag before rocketing out of the place, "Wait for me, boss!" he called out.

And with the villains gone, Chicken struck a heroic pose, "Y el día es salvo! Acobardarse!" he declared when suddenly, Chicken transforms back into his original look, "Woah! How awesome was I?" he asked himself with a grin.

"Chicken!" Suri called out, Chicken then turns to see her, Crested and Scarlet running towards him, "That was amazing, Chicken! You saved us!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Chicken gave her a smug look, "Oh... it was nothing." he replied, "I just did the right thing." he stated.

"But what was that? How did you become so big and strong earlier?" Suri asked in excitement.

Chicken rubs the back of his head, "Actually... I got no idea... one moment, I thought I was gonna die and the next thing I know is that I'm super-buffed and super strong." he explained, _"I still need to come up with an excuse of how I got my powers."_ he thought.

Crested Ibis then spoke, "But what are we going to do now? What if those meanies comes back?" she asked in worry.

"Don't worry!" Chicken spoke, "If that guy and his cronies decided to show their faces again, I'm gonna send them packing!' he exclaimed, "You can count on me!" he declared in determination.

Suri smiled, "Thank you, Chicken." she replied.

**-BREAK-**

Meanwhile in an area called Lake Shore, we see a wooden house build in the middle of the lake, inside the house we Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Panther Lily, Chopper Tony Tony and Jibanyan alongside two girls gathered at the living room.

The first girl has a light brown hair with side bangs reaching her shoulder which are white at their top, she also has a hair clip attached to one of them. Her outfit composed of a brown sleeveless jacket which is open to her torso and her belly. Complementing her neck, she wear a fur collar. She has a light beige shorts that also surrounds the back of her tail. She patterned almost full-length gloves are covering her arms, she's also wearing a compression short that have yellow and a red lines on it. Lastly, she wears black boots with black ribbons decorating them. This is North American Beaver.

**Friend**

**North American Beaver**

The second girl has a short brown hair with white tips and small pointed ears and her eyes are dark brown. She wears a fur-collar with a long sleeved pullover sweater that is tan but white on the sleeves and a little green bow tie hidden behind the fur. She has a green plaid skirt. She wears knee-high tan socks and has loafers with green bows. Like most other Friends whose origin animals have a tail and ears, she also has those. This is Black-Tailed Prairie Dog.

**Friend**

**Black-Tailed Prairie Dog**

"This is a really nice place you got, Miss Beaver." Tails spoke, "It's simple yet had a homey feeling to it." he commented.

Beaver rubs the back of her head, "Thank you, Tails-san." she replied, "But to be honest... I wouldn't be able to build this home without Prairie-san, Kaban-san and Serval-san's help - desu." she admitted.

"Still an admirable accomplishment.'' Lily pointed out.

"This is the third time, Kaban's name was mentioned." Amy commented.

Chopper crosses his arms, "Well... Otter did mentioned that this Kaban is travelling around in search for her identity." he pointed out before looking at a map, "So, she's bound to be in different places." he stated.

Sonic then spoke, "We really appreciate that you girls allowed us to stay here for tonight." he said in gratitude.

Prairie waves her hands, "Please think nothing of it - de arimasu!" she replied, "It's the best we could do after you save us earlier - de arimasu." she pointed out.

Earlier today, after making out of the Desert Area, the group arrives at Lake Shore where they saw hordes of Emotionless surrounding Beaver and Prairie, this confirmed that the Emotionless are indeed at Japari Park. The group quickly sprung into action and defeated the creatures, much to the two girls' relief. After a short introduction, Beaver offered the group to stay in her home which they accepted.

Prairie then spoke, "By the way... you guys were amazing back there - de arimasu!" she pointed out awe, "You guys beat those monsters like it was nothing - de arimasu!' she cheered.

"But... what are those things?'' Beaver asked in concern, "They don't seem like Ceruleans to me - desu." she said.

Tails rubs the back of his head, "Oh boy..." he spoke, "... this is going to be a long story." he said.

As Tails began to explain things to Beaver and Prairie, Sonic and Lily decided to step out of the house and stood near the lake.

"I really like this place." Sonic admitted, "I love the thrill but when nature is as peaceful as this place, you can't help but feel relaxed." he stated.

Lily nodded, "I agree." he replied.

"EEEEEEEHHHH?!" the voice of Beaver and Prairie was heard loudly from the house which caught both Sonic and Lily's attention.

Sonic chuckled, "Hehe... those reactions never gets old." he mused.

Lily then crosses his arms, "Any person would get the same reaction...'' he said, "... Tsuchinoko as well." he pointed out.

Sonic nodded, "Yeah." he replied.

Before leaving the Desert Area, Sonic and the gang told everything to Tsuchinoko and Sand Cat, the latter seems curious at first until she lost interest a minute later, the former on the other hand had a gleeful reaction and began to rant things about new discoveries before realizing her overreaction which prompted to hide behind a pillar in embarrassment while shouting at the same time.

Sonic chuckled, "Her reaction was the best!" he mused.

"In exchange... Tsuchinoko gave us a little bit of information about this place." Lily pointed out.

Tsuchinoko has told them that humans once stepped foot in Japari Park but when the Ceruleans arrives, it forces the humans to go away, leaving the place as it is today.

"Once we found our friends and finished our task here, I'm going to ask the higher-ups to put this place under our protection." Sonic stated.

Lily nodded, "I agree." he replied.

"And hopefully... hopefully, they know someone who came to this island before." Sonic added.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	6. Team Sonic vs Team Dolan

The next day, after saying goodbye to North American Beaver and Black-Tailed Prairie Dog, the group made their way to the next area called the Plains. The Plains is a wide vast fields with a playground-like design and a large feudal fortress at one location.

"All I'm saying...'' Jibanyan spoke, "... if this place going to be under the Coalition's protection, leave all the feline-Friends to me!" he declared.

Amy Rose facefaulted, "I'm pretty sure that YOU can protect them." she replied sarcastically.

"Thanks." Jibanyan replied when his eyes widen in realization, "Hey! Was that sarcasm?" he asked, "I'm pretty sure that was sarcasm!" he exclaimed.

Amy rolled her eyes, "What got you the idea?'' she replied sarcastically.

"There it is again!" Jibanyan pointed out.

As Amy and Jibanyan had their back and forth, Miles "Tails" Prower checks his radio but still got no response, "Still no response." he muttered putting away the radio, "I really hope the others are doing okay." he said in worry.

Sonic the Hedgehog spoke, "Don't worry, Tails, Escanor and Gohan are with the others, so they'll be just fine." he reassured when he remembers Usopp, "Well... most of them." he added.

Chopper Tony Tony then spoke, "If this place is placed under the Coalition's protection, you think the higher-ups know someone who has knowledge about Japari Park?" he pointed out.

Panther Lily crosses his arms, "Possibly." he replied, "The President has knowledge about this place since he is the one who gave this mission to us, so I bet he knows someone." he explained.

"Good point." Chopper replied in agreement.

Suddenly, the group heard shouting from the distance, "What was that?! Amy asked in surprise.

"Someone is in trouble! Come on!" Sonic exclaimed.

The group then ran towards an open field and were greeted by an odd sight. Dr. Dolan Danger(in his mecha suit), Jerry Jonny Torr McGee and a few Zealots were there, the doctor is holding up a large metal net with ten Friends inside.

The first Friend has a hick, fluffy dirty blonde hair that fades with a brown gradient at the top. Her eyes are a golden yellow and her ears are a light brown. She wears a fur ruff around her neck, a white blouse with a red and orange plaid skirt with matching plaid tie. She wears tan thigh highs with white boots. This is Lion

**Friend**

**Lion**

The second Friend has a long, brown and wavy hair with short fringes. She has a small tail and a pair of animal ears, with a big portion of light beige hair protruding under them, representing a pair of antlers. She has brown eyes and is depicted with downturned eyebrows. She holds a large lance, with two extremes shaped like typical moose antlers. Her outfit consists of a dark brown vest on top of a long-sleeved gray shirt and a short brown skirt. A black fur scarf formed into a tie decorates her neck, with gray-colored stockings covering her legs. As for her shoes, she wears black loafers. This is Moose.

**Friend **

**Moose**

The third Friend wears a somewhat militaristic uniform that is mostly gray with black on the fringes. Her main uniform consists of shorts, a shirt with two breast pockets, and a white tie. She also wears gray leggings, gray sleeved gloves, black fingerless gloves on her hands, and black boots. Her hair is the same shade of gray as her clothing and covers part of her yellow eyes, making them look slanted. Her hair also has two other features that resemble a real shoebill-a small tuft of hair in the back and a section in the front that is tied and colored yellow to resemble a shoebill beak. She has large wings on her head that transition from gray to black at the tips and a shoebill tail. This is Shoebill.

**Friend**

**Shoebill**

The fourth Friend has a dark black hair with a light brown spot in the center of her bangs, she has small rounded ears and dark brown eyes. She wears a simple black sweater, that has a silver collar, over her black business shirt wearing a black tie. Her leggings and skirt are both black and she wears black boots. The weapon she carries is a black bear paw. This is Japanese Black Bear.

**Friend**

**Japanese Black Bear**

The fifth Friend has a black hair and black eyes, her ears are tan-brown and folded in the center. She wears a leathery newsboy cap that has an armadillo-like pattern stitch along with shoulder, elbow and knee-pads that have the same type of design to them to represent the armadillo's natural armor. She wears a white short-sleeved business shirt and a tan vest with a armadillo themed business tie. She has white armored gloves and wears a yellow pleated skirt with white tennis shoes. This is Giant Armadillo.

**Friend**

**Giant Armadillo**

The sixth Friend has a dull platinum blonde hair that fades to brown at the tips. It is lightly coiled and tied into a ponytail. She has dark gray eyes and like other Friends, she has her animal, the White Rhinoceros' ears which are small and rounded. She wears metallic armor reminiscent of medieval protection. It does not fully cover her body, and her undersuit is black. She also appears to wear a red leotard. The breastplate has fittings for the individual breasts. She wears thigh-high black socks that are covered in armor up to the knee. She wields a large metallic lance modeled off a rhinoceros' horns, the upper part being bigger than the lower. The lance itself is red. This is White Rhinoceros.

**Friend**

**White Rhinoceros**

The seventh Friend wears a green school uniform with white accents and ribbon, alongside a black sash. Underneath her skirt, she wears black compression shorts. She also has several ninja themed pieces on her costume, such as a hood with an armored 'crown', which has scales, gauntlets, which also has scales, and bandaged legs with sandals. Her hair is green and yellow, tied in a ponytail which coils around to resemble a chameleon's tail, and has red eyes. Like other Friends she has a tail that resembles that of her animal form. This is Panther Chameleon.

**Friend**

**Panther Chameleon**

The eight Friend somewhat has a long, coal-colored hair that falls evenly on either side of her head with distinctive, "quill"-like striped locks framing her round face. A "crest" of spiny hair accentuates the very top of her head, awash in a black-to-white gradient. Her gentle eyes are a deep brown. Ever dapper, she dresses herself in a simple but stylish black sweater-vest over top of a gray dress shirt and white business tie, firmly tied and tucked into her vest. She wears a black-and-gray striped skirt that visually bursts into an array of various intimidating but elegant quills. Beneath her skirt are modest black tights and cute Mary Janes. Her spiny tail is a simple gray, but accompanied by innumerable striped quills protruding in various directions. This is Crested Porcupine.

**Friend**

**Crested Porcupine**

The ninth Friend has mostly white hair with several brown spots down the center and brown bangs on the sides. The underside of her ears are also brown. She has small, feather-like hairs on the topmost brown spot, representing horns. She wears a militaristic white shirt with a dull blue-gray striped tie, with a skirt of roughly the same color. Brown handless gloves with white, buttoned cuffs cover her hands. She wears a thighhigh socks that are intially white and fade into brown approaching the knees. She has white and black boots with a white ribbon and wields a double edged spear-like weapon, whose ends resemble an oryx's horns. The shaft of the spear itself is black. She has ears and tails. This is Arabian Oryx.

**Friend**

**Arabian Oryx**

The tenth Friend has a short, greenish-brown hair that becomes lighter at the middle. The horns are depicted by protrusions of hair that are a whitish, dull brown color. Her ears are located behind her horns. Her skin is tanned, and she has hollow eyes, representing her extinct status. She wears a militaristic uniform that has green and brown camo patterns, with the shirt tied by an orange tie. Underneath, there is also a long-sleeved black undershirt. Her shirt is small and exposes the majority of her stomach. She wears a pantyhose and wears greenish-brown boots with orange tips and has a tail. Like other horned Friends, she has a lightly curved spear-like weapon with ends that resemble horns. This Aurochs.

**Friend**

**Aurochs**

The Friends tried to break free from the net using their claws, teeth and weapons but the net's structure is unbreakable.

"Let us go, you brute!" Moose demanded.

"This is not fun! Not fun at all!" Lion exclaimed.

"Silence!" Dolan exclaimed, "You girls seems to be an interesting group of warriors." he pointed out, "I could use you girls as my minions instead of those idiotic simulation troopers behind me." he stated jabbing a thumb at the Zealots.

A Red Zealot turns to a Blue Zealot, "He was referring to you.'' he pointed out.

"No, he was referring to you.'' the Blue Zealot said back.

Moose then shook the net wildly, "We refuse to become someone else's minions!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Lion said in agreement.

"Too bad! Because I'm not taking 'no' as an answer!" Dolan spoke loudly, "Like it or not, you girls will become my minions!" he declared with a manic grin.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted as everyone turns their attention to the group, "Let those girls go, Dolan-dork!" he demanded.

"Aaah! What are you losers doing here?!" Dolan demanded in shock, "No matter! No one is stopping me this time!" he exclaimed, "Zealots! Get them!" he ordered.

The Zealots then aimed their weapons at the group, "CHAAAARGGE!" they yelled before charging forward.

"Take them down team!" Sonic commanded.

**(Play Noobs Rush In by Trocadero)**

The first to attack is Jibanyan as he tackles down one Red Zealot before unleashing a fury of quick and sharp claws, taking down the simulation Trooper.

Lily then transforms into his adult form and brought out a large sword, Lily then began to swing his sword around taking down every Zealots on his path,

"Lily! A little help!" Amy's voice called from above. Lily looks up to see her falling down towards him as he held his right hand out and Amy landed on his palm, Lily then throws Amy towards a pair Zealots from a distance. As Amy was flung towards her targets, she brought out her Piko Piko Hammer, "Take this!" she shouted before whacking the simulation troopers with her weapon, knocking them out cold and silly. Lily then appears before her, catching her before she could hit the ground, "Thanks." Amy said in gratitude as he gave her a thumbs-up.

Chopper then transforms his entire body into a large, bull of fur, he then hits the ground before bouncing around in different directions, knocking every Zealots around the area.

Tails then brought out a laser gun, he then charges it's power to the max before firing it towards a group of Zealots, blasting them off the ground.

Sonic then began to circle around the Zealots in extreme speed while creating a blue tornado which sends the simulation troopers flying to the air.

Dolan gritted his teeth upon seeing his minions getting defeated one by one, he drops the net down the ground making the girls yelp in pain especially Armadillo who was at the bottom of the pile, "Useless dimwitts!" he grumbled before charging towards the group, "Must I do everything myself!" he growled. Sonic took notice of him and let's out a grin, he charges towards him and began to circle around the doctor in extreme speed, "Hey! Stop circling around me and face me like a man!" he demanded as Sonic continues to do so as a large blue tornado was created around the doctor which lifts him off the ground, "Woah! Wooooaaaaahhh!" he screamed. Meanwhile his team would then send the Zealots through the blue tornado and with one more strong sprint, Sonic came into a halt causing the tornado to vanish but the last remains of the tornado was so strong that it sends the doctor and the simulation troopers flying to the sky, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I WILL GET YOU!" he screamed as he and his minions turns into a star.

"Boss! Wait up!" Jerry called out before activating his jetpack and quickly went after his boss before vanishing in sight.

Sonic chuckled, "Well... that takes care of them." he mused.

After that, the group helps the girls get out of the net as Lion spoke, "Thanks for the help." she said in gratitude, "If it weren't for you guys that bully would have taken us against our will." she stated.

"It's no biggie." Chopper replied.

Upon setting sights on Lion, Jibanyan's eyes turns to hearts, "YOWIE-WOWIE!" he cheered as he spins like a tornado before stopping in front of her and got onto one knee with his left hand stretch out, "Oh~ A fierce beauty worthy for the title of the 'king of the wild'! Not only caught this prey's attentions but you also caught this prey's heart~" he spoke like a poet.

And then... WHAM!

"AAAK! Long live the king..." Jibanyan grunted before falling down to the ground unconscious.

Amy stood above him with her Piko Piko Hammer in hand, she then grabs Jibanyan's scarf before dragging him away, "Come on, you moron, you better off hanging with Timon and Pumbaa." she stated.

Tails chuckled, "Sorry about that." he apologized.

"It's fine but I'm confused." Lion admitted.

Moose then spoke, "You guys are really strong!" she said in awe, "Any one of you like to have a duel with me?" she requested in excitement.

The group looks at each before looking at Lily, whom is still in his adult form, "Don't. Look. At. Me." he muttered in annoyance.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	7. Japari Library

The next day, after saying goodbye to Lion and Moose's group, Sonic the Hedgehog's team continued their journey and finally arrives at the forest that goes all the way to the Japari Library, however mysterious signs suddenly block their way showing a hidden path with winding trees. Arrived at the end of the pathway, they discover a wide open "room" with a panel that welcome them with a cryptic message. Fortunately, Miles "Tails" Prower recognized the letters which led them to a true or false type question that's bond with the two different paths they can take. They briefly choose to proceed to their right, by chance the answer is correct which led them to an second question. After they take their decision, they quickly realized that they come back in the same room of the first question. After countless retries, they finally make their way to the end and reach the library which is an old abandoned building with a growing oak breaking through the edifice all the up to the roof.

Sonic looks at the library, "So, this is the library?" he pointed out while letting out a whistle, "Well... it looks unique.'' he mused.

"Aside from the giant tree that grew inside the place... the library still looks pretty neat.'' Amy Rose commented.

"I guess it must be the results of the library being abandoned for too long." Tails explained.

Panther Lily crosses his arms, "I'm still surprised that this place remains in tact after this park was abandoned." he admitted.

"Whoever lives here must have kept it from being completely soiled." Chopper Tony Tony pointed out.

Jibanyan was about to say something when his ears and tails perked up, "Huh?" he said.

Sonic turns to him, "What's up, Jib?" he asked.

Jibanyan stayed silent for a second before shaking his hand, "Nothing... nothing..." he spoke, "... I thought I heard something but obviously I was imagining things, so - DUCK!" he shrieked in the middle of his explanation before jumping down to the ground.

The others then followed suit just in time for two Friends to fly past above them. The first Friend has a short steely-gray hair, with darker gray tones on the top of her head and to the sides of her bangs, and a large area of white crowning the forehead. Further details of her hair represent her animal counterpart's characteristics; the beak is represented by her yellow-tinted forelock, the patterned areas on the sides of her head serve as her wings, and two upward tufts of hair in-between her bangs mimic those above the bird's eyes. Her owl's tail is striped gray and dark-gray, and her eyes are amber. She wears a buttoned coat with a fur-like collar, pockets, and rounded cuffs. Her jacket is patterned similarly to her wings, with sparse dark-grey hatching. She also wears white leggings, light-yellow gloves, and light-yellow Mary Janes; the latter two of which include white and grey tints at the ends to resemble the owl's talons. This is Northern White-Faced Owl, also known as, the professor.

**Friend**

**Northern White-Faced Owl**

The second Friend has orange eyes and short light brown hair, with patterned areas at the top of her head, dark brown spots at the side of her bangs and hair that fades to white on the bangs at the side of her face and the one directly between her eyes, ending in a dark brown spot that resembles a beak. Her animal characteristics also include the two large tufts projecting upwards, the pair of bird wings at the side of her hair, both ending in a dark brown tone, as well as the large two-toned bird tail. She wears a coat with a style and pattern similar to her hair, with a white fur collar and brown large buttons. She wears black-tipped white gloves, white leggings and matching shoes with black tips. She wields a gray cane with a long handle that resembles a beak. This is Eurasian Eagle-Owl, also known as, the assistant.

**Friend**

**Eurasian Eagle-Owl**

The two Friends looks down at the team as the professor, "Ara, ara, they seem to have quite the instinct and reflexes.'' she commented.

"You're right, professor." the assistant replied.

Jibanyan looks up and glares at them, "Hey! What's up with the two of you!" he demanded, "If we hadn't ducked down at the last second, you two could have hit one of us!" he exclaimed in irritation.

"Good day." the professor greeted, "I am Professor Northern White-Faced Owl.'' she introduced herself.

"Good day." the assistant greeted, "I am her assistant, Eurasian Eagle-Owl.'' she introduced herself.

Sonic crosses his arms, "From the looks of it, the two of you are in-charge here." he pointed out, "Can you spare us the trouble and can you girls gives us more details about this place?" he requested.

"Not exactly what we came here for." Tails spoke, "We do have questions but we're here to tell you something because from what we heard, the two of you leads this place." he pointed out.

The professor and the assistant looks at each other before nodding, "Very well." the former spoke, "We'll listen to what you have to say but you need to cook for us first.'' she declared.

"Cook?" Sonic repeated in confusion.

"What for?" Amy asked.

"We are food lovers." the professor claimed.

"Since we have these bodies now, we wish to eat things we can only eat in this forms." the assistant spoke, "Besides, using our brains means using energy." she pointed out, "And since we are wise..." she trails.

"If we had no food, we might not be able to remember." the professor spoke, "And since we are wise..." she trails.

Tails crosses his arms, "They do have a point." he said.

Lily then spoke, "Guess we got no choice but to cook for them." he said, "I can cook a little but I'll be needing assistance." he stated.

Amy raised a hand, "I'll help." she volunteered, "I've been in many cooking class before, so might as well put to good use what I've learn so far." she stated.

"What food do you like us to make?" Lily asked.

The professor and the assistant looks at each other before nodding, "Curry." they replied at the same time.

After grabbing some ingredients, the professor and the assistant brought Lily and Amy to an outdoor kitchen area where the latter two will cook. Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, Chopper and Jibanyan enters the library and began to check some books.

"The books here are pretty normal." Tails said browsing a page of an encyclopedia, "I guess there's no book here that tells the history of Japari Park." he pointed out.

Sonic then closed one book before putting back inside a shelf, "Looks like we'll just have to settle things by just asking those girls." he stated.

"Hopefully... they'll cooperate with us." Chopper said.

"Hey, Tails." Sonic spoke getting Tails' attention, "What do you think is the reason why the entire Japari Park was abandon?" he asked.

Tails closes one book before putting back inside a shelf, "My close guess is the Ceruleans." he replied, "The humans that found this area must have limited ways to protect this place, so when the Cerulean attacks gotten worse, they had no choice but to leave this place." he explained.

"Did they left this area because they got no choice or is it to save their own skin?'' Chopper pointed out.

Tails shook his head, "That I don't know." he admitted.

Jibanyan then spoke, "Changing the topic here a bit..." he said, "Are you guys sure those girls are really wise as they claim they are?'' he asked, "I mean... what the hell is eating food had to do with being smart." he pointed out.

"Well... from what others says, you can't really think straight with an empty stomach." Chopper replied.

"How is that possible?!" Jibanyan exclaimed, "I eat all the time but I don't get any smarter!" he complained.

Sonic facefaulted, "Jib... you weren't that smart to begin with." he pointed out.

After a few minutes, the time has come, both Lily and Amy finished cooking a pot of curry before serving the owls. At first bite, the owls immediately panic about the spiciness of the dish but was addicted by the strong taste of it, they continue to eat the dish until nothing is left.

After that, the group are now seen gathered inside the library.

"We are grateful for the food that you served for us." the professor said.

"In return, the professor and I will what you have to say." the assistant added.

Sonic and Tails looks at each other before nodding, Tails then began to explain everything to the professor and the assistant as the owls listens intently, though the gleam of curiosity can be seen in their eyes.

After Tails finished explaining, the professor and the assistant looks at each other, "Professor... that is quite a revelation.'' the latter spoke.

The professor nodded, "Indeed." she replied, "But this confirms that humans aren't really extinct and instead, they left this place." she stated.

"The reasons why they left this place is unclear." Tails spoke, "Reasons may vary though." he said.

"Once we finish our mission here, we're going to tell our higher-ups to put this place under the Coalition's protection." Sonic claimed, "When that time comes, we want you girls to round up every Friends, so we can tell everyone altogether." he explained.

The assistant nodded, "Understood, we'll do just that." she replied.

"I see." the professor said, "So, what do you plan to do now?" she asked.

"We still haven't gotten rid of every spotted Emotionless here, so we're gonna keep moving around until we eliminate all of these creatures." Lily explained.

"Not only that, we still haven't found the missing members of our team yet." Amy added.

The professor nodded, "I see." she spoke, "If that's the case... would you people do us a favor?'' she suggested.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

The professor spoke, "You see... there's a girl called Kaban." she said.

"Kaban?" Tails repeated.

"There's that name again." Chopper pointed out.

"It seems that you've already heard of her." the assistant pointed out.

Sonic nodded, "Her name was dropped several times during our encounter with numerous Friends." he stated jabbing a thumb behind him, "But what about her?" he asked.

"You see... Kaban was searching for her identity and recently, she just found out that she's a human." the professor explained much to the group's surprise, "She's currently traveling to search for other humans." she pointed out, "If by chance you meet her in your journey, could you please tell her that there are other humans out there." she requested.

Sonic nodded, "Okay, we'll tell her." he replied with a thumbs up.

Chopper crosses his arms, "Still... who would've expect that this Kaban-person is actually a human." he mused.

"Her Kaban-name is probably a nickname." Amy deducted, "But the question is... what is a human, such as Kaban herself, doing here in Japari Park that has long been abandoned by humans." she stated.

"Her appearance does not surprise us a bit but we had to admit that her sudden appearance do baffle our minds." the professor admitted.

"Kaban is a really interesting individual and her current circumstance is really intriguing." the assistant added.

Sonic then noticed Tails is in deep thoughts, "What's up, Tails?'' he asked.

Tails turns to him, "It just crossed my mind though... but I got a hunch that Kaban is some kind of a human-type Friend." he stated.

"A human-type Friend?" Amy repeated, "Is that even possible?" she asked.

The professor then spoke, "That's a big possibility." she said, "We Friends are created by the interaction of Sandstar with animals, living or dead, including "remains" as miniscule as a single strand of hair." she explained, "So, there is a possibility that Kaban was born from any remains of a human that once stepped foot in this area." she stated.

"I see." Sonic spoke, "I wonder what'll happen if a strand of my hair makes contact with a Sandstar." he mused.

Jibanyan shivered at the thought, "Whoa! Better not." he said, "One annoying Sonic is enough, we don't need another." he stated.

"Fuck you, Jib." Sonic replied.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators**


	8. PPP

The next day, after leaving the library, Sonic the Hedgehog's team arrives at the Waterfront Area. The area is home to many aquatic animals and features many waterside plants and geographic features.

Jibanyan then spoke, "Hey Chopper, how far are we going?" he asked in annoyance.

Chopper Tony Tony rolls his eyes, "Oh, Jesus, Jib, I don't know." he replied, "Until Sonic tells us to stop.'' he stated.

"High ground." Panther Lily spoke, "There's high ground up ahead." he pointed out.

Chopper chuckled as Jibanyan groaned, "Okay, genius." the yokai spoke, "Answer me this, then." he demanded, "How come the Super Sixth Squad is the only team, who's either at the front of an advance, or, like now, exposed at the far edge of the line?" he pointed out.

"To keep you on your toes." Lily mused.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Jibanyan complained, "I'm saying, we're never in the middle." he pointed out, "And we're the sixth of fifteen teams in this organization, from the Universal Guardians to the New Age Avengers, think of it." he stated.

Lily pointed a finger forward, "See that? That's where-" he tried to say when they heard some shouts from ahead.

"Holy shit!" Sonic muttered, "Someone is in trouble! Let's go, team!" he commanded before running towards the location of the scream with the rest following suit.

"See what I mean!" Jibanyan pointed out.

The team then arrives at a concert area where they see numerous Emotionless roaming around with a few of the creatures surrounding a six Friends at one corner.

The first Friend has a white hair with black highlights tied in a low pigtails, she has pink highlighted bangs and has six orange strands on top of her head, and she has reddish-brown eyes. She wears a white & black, turtleneck jacket, white thigh-length socks, pink sneakers and she wears a white headset. This is Royal Penguin, also known as Princess.

**Friend**

**Royal Penguin**

The second Friend has a medium-sized black hair with a few strands of orange hair in the middle, to mimic beak of the real emperor penguin. She wears a pair of headphones with hers following black and orange color pattern of her hair. She wears an open, black jacket with the orange shoulders. The sleeves end in gloves that covers her whole hand, similarly to wings, like all other penguin characters. She also wears a white leotard underneath the jacket. A part of her that stands out among penguins is that she wears a pair of long white socks, accompanied with a pair of black boots. This is Emperor Penguin, also known as Emperor.

**Friend**

**Emperor Penguin**

The third Friend has a long, black hair that reaches her waist, with orange highlights in the center of her bangs, symbolic of the beak of the real world bird. Her tail is long and distinctive, being identical in color to her hair. Her eyes are a lovely amber, the same as the circles on her earphones. She is dressed in a "windbreaker" sports jacket designed to reflect the black and white plumage of the gentoo penguin, along with a white skirt and yellow boots. Her sleeves double as mittens, covering her hands entirely. She wears a pair of white headphones, with a design on either side that matches the color of her eyes. This is Gentoo Penguin, also known as Gean.

**Friend**

**Gentoo Penguin**

The fourth Friend has red eyes, rather messy black hair that turns red at the middlemost bang to represent a beak, and yellow at the sides and on small tufts above the 'beak part' to represent the characteristic feathers of the rockhopper penguin. She possesses a black and white leotard and headphones. They are black with a yellow flame design over the leotard, she wears a jacket of the same coloration, white at the middle and black on the hood and sleevers. Said sleeves also appear to end in gloves, that like all other penguins, don't have any fingers except for the thumb - representing a penguin's wings. She possesses a tail and pink boots with white and black accents. While she is a bird Friend, penguins are flightless - perhaps to accentuate this, she does not have wings on her head. This is Southern Rockhopper Penguin, also known as Iwabee.

**Friend**

**Southern Rockhopper Penguin**

The fifth Friend has a short black hair with two pink bangs and two white spots on a bang that hangs between her eyes. She has white headphones with a pink and black design and wears a white and black hoodie that is speckled and striped above the chest. The back half of her jacket is completely black with a hood, and the sleeves are complemented with in mittens with white undersides. She wears black boots with white socks that have a gray band. This is Humboldt Penguin, also known as Hululu.

**Friend**

**Humboldt Penguin**

The sixth Friend has a sandy blonde hair with dark brown markings in the center and her hair is white at the tips. She has small rounded ears that are pink on the insides with a white fur lining and dark brown markings on the outside. Her eyes are light green and she wears black glasses. She wears a spotted ribbon that is tied in a bow-tie with a white blouse tucked into a spotted, frilled skirt. She wears long gloves that are also spotted and white at the hands. She wears thigh-high spotted leggings and white shoes. This is Margay.

**Friend**

**Margay**

"Eeeek!" Princess yelped, "What are this things?!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Iwabee replied, "But they sure look ugly!" she exclaimed.

"Emp! Get a hold of yourself!" Gean cried while shaking Emperor whom fainted with her eyes wide open.

Hululu tilts her head, "Ah... this is bad..." she commented with a relaxed look.

"Mou! What should we do?!" Princess cried in panic.

Margay looks around in panic before putting on a brave face, "Everyone... I had a plan." she claimed.

"What is it?" Princess asked.

Margay turns to them, "I'm going to get this monster's attention and once I do, I want you girls to run away from here as fast as possible.'' she explained.

The girls gasped in shock, "That's insane! You could get hurt!" Princess pointed out in concern.

Margay smiled, "Don't worry... you're safety is more important than mine.'' she replied before running off with the Emotionless chasing her.

"Margay! Don't!" Princess shouted as she tried to come after her but Iwabee and Hululu holds her back.

Margay continues to run only for more Emotionless blocks her path and is ready to attack her, Margay smiled and closed her eyes, _"This is for the best."_ she thought, _"I'm glad that I became PPP's manager even if it's short."_ she thought with a smile.

The Emotionless was about to hit her with it's claws when suddenly a fist connected to it's face. The said fist actually belongs to Jibanyan, "Get away from her!" he exclaimed as the impact of his punch sends the creatures crashing down to the ground alongside it's companions.

Margay stared in shock at her savior, "W-Who are you?" she asked.

Suddenly, Jibanyan got onto one knee with his left hand stretch out to Margay, "Ah, me name is not important." he replied in a smooth voice, "What matters most is that your safe, fair maiden." he pointed out, "Ah~ If I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to tell you, I love you." he spoke like a poet.

And then... WHAM!

"AAAK! I'm losing breath..." Jibanyan grunted before falling down to the ground unconscious.

Amy Rose stood above him with her Piko Piko Hammer in hand, "Focus, Jib!" she reminded, "We still need to deal with those Emotionless!" she pointed out as Jibanyan sprung back to his feet and got into a battle stance.

"All right, just like before, leave not one behind!" Sonic ordered.

**(Play Sonic XG OST - Final Fall)**

The first to attack is Jibanyan as he tackles down one Emotionless before unleashing a fury of quick and sharp claws, taking down the creature.

Lily then transforms into his adult form and brought out a large sword, Lily then began to swing his sword around taking down every Emotionless on his path,

"Lily! A little help!" Amy's voice called from above. Lily looks up to see her falling down towards him as he held his right hand out and Amy landed on his palm, Lily then throws Amy towards a pair of Emotionless from a distance. As Amy was flung towards her targets, she brought out her Piko Piko Hammer, "Take this!" she shouted before whacking the creatures with her weapon, crushing them on the process. Lily then appears before her, catching her before she could hit the ground, "Thanks." Amy said in gratitude as he gave her a thumbs-up.

Chopper then transforms his entire body into a large, bull of fur, he then hits the ground before bouncing around in different directions, knocking and squashing every Emotionless around the area.

Miles "Tails" Prower then brought out a laser gun, he then charges it's power to the max before firing it towards a group of Emotionless, blasting the creatures into pieces.

Sonic then began to circle around a horde of Emotionless in extreme speed while creating a blue tornado which sends the creatures flying to the air.

After getting rid of every Emotionless in sight while keeping Jibanyan from flirting with Margay at the same time, the team and the six Friends introduced themselves to each other.

"Thank you very much for saving us." Princess thanked with a bow, "I couldn't even imagine of what would happen to us if you guys were not here.'' she stated.

Sonic waves his hand, "Think nothing of it." he reassured with a smug smile.

"Is there anything we can do to repay you?" Margay asked.

Suddenly, Jibanyan got onto one knee with his left hand stretch out to Margay, "How about going on a date with me?'' he suggested with a wink.

And then... WHAM!

"AAAK! I could use some C... P... R..." Jibanyan grunted before falling down to the ground unconscious.

Amy Rose stood above him with her Piko Piko Hammer in hand, she then grabs Jibanyan's scarf before dragging him away, "I say you go over there and leave her alone." she stated.

Chopper turns to Margay, "Sorry about." he apologized.

"It's okay." Margay reassured.

"But what are you guys?" Iwabee asked, "What you did back there was awesome?!" she cheered.

Gean nodded, "Yeah! You beat those monsters like they were nothing!" she added in awe.

Hululu tilts her head, "Sugoi." she said.

Sonic rubs a knuckle on his chest, "Well... we're heroes after all." he replied with a smirk.

"We also fought those creatures numerous times, so fighting them again is easy for us." Tails stated.

Suddenly, Emperor came back to her senses, "Ugh... what happened?" she asked.

Princess turns to her, "You fainted when those creatures appeared before us." she replied, "But don't worry, they're gone and we had these heroes to thank for.'' she explained while gesturing a hand to Sonic's team.

"I see..." Emperor muttered, "... thank you very much for saving us." she shyly said in gratitude.

"No problem." Tails replied with a smile.

"We met a lot Friends on the way with various gimmicks, so what do you girls do?" Amy asked.

Margay then explained that the five penguins are members of the PPP. PPP is a three generations running idol unit at Japari Park, the name stands for Penguins Performace Project and currently consists of five members. The earliest known generation of the group, known at the time as PIP, consisted of Emperor Penguin, Gentoo Penguin, Southern Rockhopper Penguin, and Humboldt Penguin. The second generation featured three members. The most recent generation features a Royal Penguin for the first time. Margay serves as the current generation's manager.

"Wow! An idol group in Japari Park!" Chopper said in awe.

"You think Aomine has ever heard about this group?" Sonic asked.

"That's very unlikely." Lily replied.

After that, Margay and the penguins offered the team to rest in their quarters which they accepted.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	9. Snowy Mountains Area

After saying goodbye to the PPP and Margay, Sonic the Hedgehog's team made their way to the next area, the Snowy Mountain Area. Unfortunately, the team were caught by tremendous snowstorm, the group continued along through the snow covered road, looking around the area, and wondering when they were going to get out of the cold! They traveled for some time and found more snow covered road like the one before. Finally, the group came to a fork in the path, one of the paths had no wind coming out of it while the other had a strong wind. They took the path with the strong wind while figuring out that the end of the path was near.

All of a sudden... it got REALLY cold!

Jinbanyan hugs himself, "G-guys... it h-h-has g-g-g-gotten way t-t-to c-c-cold o-o-out here..." he said with chattering teeth.

"We... can m-m-make i-i-i-it." Miles "Tails" Prower spoke, "A n-nice s-s-s-shelter can't b-b-be t-too far..." he pointed out with his teeth chattering as well.

The group continued along the snow-covered pathway through blizzard force winds. Amy Rose couldn't keep up though and eventually collapsed under the extreme conditions. The entire group was already extremely cold and it only felt like it was getting colder. One by one, they dropped into the snow like flies. First was Panther Lily, then Jibanyan, then Tails and then Chopper.

Finally, Sonic fell too as the cold to carry on by himself before loosing consciousness.

**Bzzzttt... (It's back!)**

Sonic slowly opens his eyes, he doesn't feel cold anymore but he's confused. He sat up and saw himself on a bed in one room, he looks around and saw his teammates sleeping soundly on other beds except for Jibanyan, whom is sleeping on the floor.

Sonic sighed in relief to see half of his team safe, he continues to look around while wondering at the same time how did they got here.

Sonic then heard the sound of the door opening, he turns around and saw two Friends entering the room.

The first Friend has a very long hair that extends to her feet. It is silver grey and at the ends and gradients to black at her ears and bangs. She has orange eyes. She has a large black ribboned collar, an blue suit, a tie of a black color, and a black undershirt. She also has black, fur-trimmed gloves, a black skirt, and black gradient thigh-high socks. The last article of clothing in her possession are very dark and grey shoes. Like other Friends based on animals that have ears and tails, she also has both that befit her species. This is Silver Fox.

**Friend**

**Silver Fox**

The second Friend has an ankle length blonde hair that fades to white past her shoulders, with bangs that descend to dark brown at the ends. She has two fox ears atop her head which are depicted without openings and share the color of her hair until the middle to the tips, where they are dark brown. Her eyes are orange. She wears a cream scarf tied into a bow that completely covers her neck. She is dressed in a two-button orange blazer stitched with an outer breast pocket and two adjacent front pocket flaps near the hips. The sleeves of the blazer are stitched with fuzzy black cuffs. Partially covered by her blazer is a half pleated cream colored skirt, exposed only on the pleated end. Underneath she wears a white dress shirt with short, pale orange sleeves and a breast pocket as well as a matching light orange flat ended tie. She also wears skin tight black gloves, the sleeves of which extend to the underneath of her shirt, and cream orange-white gradient tights. As footwear, she sports a pair of very dark brown penny loafers. She also has a rather bushy, mid-sized brown tail that is tipped in a darker brown color. This Ezo Red Fox, the younger sister of Silver Fox.

**Friend**

**Ezo Red Fox**

Silver Fox had hot towels in her arms while Ezo Red Fox stood behind her sister. The former smiled upon seeing Sonic awake, "Ah! You're awake." she pointed out.

"Hey." Sonic greeted, "Where are we?" he asked.

"You're currently in a hot springs inn." Silver Fox replied.

"Hot springs?" Sonic repeated in surprise.

After that, the rest of team woke up as Silver Fox and Ezo Red Fox introduced themselves as the team did the same thing. Silver Fox then explained that she and her sister found them unconscious from the snow, so the two decided to bring the team to their inn to warm them up from the cold.

"I see...'' Tails spoke, "Thank you very much for the help, you saved our lives." he said in gratitude while doing a bow with the others doing the same thing.

Silver Fox waves her hands, "Please... think nothing of it." she reassured.

Lily took a sip of a tea that the sisters prepared, "So... what do the two of you do here?" he asked.

"My sister and I managed this hot spring inn." Silver Fox replied, "We assist Friends that come here to relax after traveling this cold mountain." she explained.

"That's nice." Amy complimented, "But isn't it hard? I mean... managing this place in the middle of the mountain?" she pointed out.

Silver Fox shook her head, "It's fine... my sister and I can managed things on our own." she reassured.

Tails then noticed Ezo Red Fox staring at him, "Uhh... may I help you?'' he asked in confusion.

"Sugoi! You have two tails." Ezo pointed out in awe, "You must have fallen into a tank of chemical waste which gave you two tails." she stated.

Tails sweatdropped, "Uhh... no, I was born with it." he clarified, _"What am I, Joker now?"_ he thought indecorously.

Silver turns to her sister, "There you go speaking nonsense again.'' she pointed out, "You should really minimized your time with playing games." she advised.

"Ehh... don't wanna..." Ezo Red Fox complained.

Lily then leans towards Chopper, "They're an interesting pair of siblings." he mused.

Chopper nodded, "Yeah." he replied.

Sonic then realized something, "Wait? Did you just say 'games'?" he asked.

Silver Fox turns to him, "Hai." she confirmed, "There's an arcade booth in this inn where Ezo plays games." she pointed out.

"And I'm really good at it." Ezo claimed with a peace sign.

Silver Fox sighed, "So... what are you guys doing out there in the cold?'' she asked.

"We we're travelling in search for our missing friends." Tails replied, "It was only unfortunate that we go caught up in a snowstorm." he stated.

"I see... I really hope your friends are doing fine." Silver Fox said in concern.

Sonic waves his hand, "Don't worry... I'm sure they're doing fine." he reassured when he remembers Usopp, "Well... most of them." he added.

**Bzzzttt... (It's back!)**

After that, everyone decided to take a dip in the hot springs with Sonic, Tails, Chopper, Lily and Jibanyan occupying in one bath while Amy, Silver Fox and Ezo Red Fox occupies another.

Alongside Amy's group is another Friend. She has a short brown hair with a dark-brown spot on top and has light-brown highlights at the bottom, she also sports animal ears and has a towel on her head. The rest of her body are dip under hot water. This is Capybara.

**Friend**

**Capybara**

"It's so nice and warm~" Amy said in bliss.

Capybara spoke, "I really love the warm water ha~ha~ha~" she mused, "I can't candle the cold well, so this was a huge help he~he~he~" she commented in bliss.

"I can't handle cold since forever and nearly died earlier, so this is really a big help." Amy commented in bliss.

"Hot springs are the best." Capybara claimed.

Ezo then turns to Silver, "Can I get out now?" she asked impatiently.

"Not until you count to thirty." Silver reminded before dipping herself deeper in the water, "Huwah~ The water is a lot better without our clothes on." she commented, "It's a good thing that Kaban told us that we can take off our clothes." she stated.

Amy slightly turns to them, _"So, Kaban was here before?''_ she thought, _"And Kaban told them that clothes can be taken off. Only a human has a knowledge of that."_ she thought, _"And anthropomorphic animals like me as well."_ she added.

Silver then turns to Amy, "I still wonder why your friends won't join us in bathing.'' she said, "I mean... it's kinda fun when everyone are together." she pointed out.

Amy facefaulted, "Huh? Are you freaking kidding me?" she asked in disbelief.

"What's wrong?'' Silver asked.

"Listen... there are things that boys and girls that should do separately and bathing is one of them." Amy advised.

"I see." Silver replied.

Ezo then turns to Amy, "Nee, Amy?" she spoke getting the pinkhead's attention, "What are boys?'' she asked.

Amy was taken aback by her question, "Eh?" she quipped.

Meanwhile at the other hot spring area.

Sonic, Tails, Lily and Chopper are relaxing in the warm water when suddenly, "CANNONBALL!" Jibanyan yelled as he jumps to the water, making a big splash as water went all over the place and onto his friend's faces.

"Jib! Knock it off!" Chopper exclaimed, "What are you, nine?!" he yelled as Lily wipes the water off his face.

With Sonic and Tails, the two wipes off their faces using the towels on their heads before relaxing again, "Good thing that we don't share the same bath as the girls.'' he said in relief, "I had a hunch that Silver and Ezo doesn't know that boys and girl can't share the same bath place." he pointed out, "Unless of course, this inn allows mixed baths." he added.

"And explaining that to them is pretty awkward." Tails added.

"Well... let us not think about that and just relax for the rest of the day before we head towards the next area." Sonic advised.

**Bzzzttt... (It's back!)**

Meanwhile at an unspecified location somewhere in Japari Park, we see the Battle Creek Zealots gathered around a numerous stacks of glass cases and crates with strange creatures inside.

The creatures are different in sizes and colors but all have one common trait, they all have one large eyes.

A Red Zealot then spoke, "Sir! We've captured every Ceruleans in this area!" he reported.

Jerry Jonny Torr McGee appears on-screen while holding up a clipboard, "Great job, boys." he complimented, "Load them all in the ship!" he ordered.

The simulation troopers nodded in response and began to carry the cases and crates, and began to load the creatures inside the Shadow Destroyer. Jonny then enters the main control area where we see Dolan Danger sitting on a chair.

"Boss! We got the Ceruleans." Jerry reported, "What should we do now?" he asked.

Dolan turns to him, "It's about time we leave this God-forbidden place." he replied.

"You're not going after those girls anymore?" Jerry asked.

"Gee, I love to but THOSE DAMN LOSERS FROM THE COALITIONS WOULD GET IN MY WAY!" Dolan exclaimed, "If I go after that alpaca... THAT DAMN CHICKEN WOULD BEAT THE SHIT OF ME!" he started, "And if I go after those girls... THAT DAMN HEDGEHOG'S TEAM WOULD JUST GET IN OUR AWAY!" he pointed out in anger.

"So, what should we do now?" Jerry asked.

Dolan began to type on the computer, "We're going to resume our hunt towards Hitmonlee." he replied, "I still haven't given up on the Ara-Ka Cube and I won't stop at nothing until I get my hands on it." he declared as Jerry nodded in understanding.

And with that, the Shadow Destroyer left place and made it's way towards it's next destination.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	10. Lodge

After saying goodbye to Silver Fox and Ezo Red Fox, and as well as Capybara, Sonic the Hedgehog's team made their way to the next area, after walking past a pretty long road, they passed over a bridge and came across a lodge while the sun was about to set.

Each lodge are placed at the middle of each large tree which are connected by hallways and footbridges, the team can only stare at it in awe.

Sonic let's out a whistle, "Men... this place is rad!" he commented in awe.

Miles "Tails" Prower brought out his tablet, "This place is a true work of art." he said while taking a picture of it.

"Is this place still habitable?'' Chopper Tony Tony asked looking around the place.

"It seems so." Panther Lily replied, "I see lights inside one of the lodges which means someone is staying here." he stated while pointing a finger at window.

Sonic claps his hands, "Well then... since the sun is going down, I suggest that we stay here for tonight." he suggested.

Amy nodded, "Good idea." she replied, "Plus... I wanna see what it looks like from the inside." she stated.

"What are we waiting for?" Jibanyan spoke, "Let's go!" he cheered.

And with that, the team enters the main lodge and we're greeted by a Friend at the counter. The Friend has a short hair which is yellow at the sides, but becomes parted in black at the middle and is fully black at the back. In the middlemost bang usually representing the beak, it is a light gray that fades into orange. Like other bird Friends, she also has a campo flicker's wings on the sides of her eart. She has brown eyes and very small rounded glasses. She has a yellow ruffled collar, and wears a gray suit similar to what a secretary would wear. It has a black tie. She also has a gray scarf patterned after the campo flicker's fur patterns. Her thighhigh socks also follow this pattern. She wears light brown boots and a feathered tail. This is Campo Flicker.

**Friend**

**Campo Flicker**

Campo smiled upon their arrival, "Welcome." she greeted with a bow, "Welcome to Lodge Campo." she said walking towards them, "Will you be staying here for the night?" she asked.

Sonic nodded, "Yeah." he replied, "We wanted a place to stay for the night before we head over our next destination." he explained, "Can you prepare us a room for the six of us?" he requested.

Campo nodded, "Okay." she replied, "We have plenty of rooms, so please feel free to choose one.'' she offered.

While walking to the rooms, Campo Flicker explains that the lodge is an old building and was repurposed by herself for lodging. Firstly, she presents them the Floaty Room, which is appreciated by underwater Friends for the rocking of the hammocks. Then introduces the Quiet Room, which give a feeling of security for the Friends who like humidity and obscurity. They finish their trip with the orthodox View Room, which offers a beautiful view of the landscape during the morning and the evening.

In the end, the team chooses the Floaty room since they haven't slept in a hammock for a long time, much to Campo's delight.

"Make yourselves at home." Campo said with a smile.

**Bzzzttt... (It's back!)**

Later that night, after getting settled in their room provided by Campo, the team decided to explore the place.

Amy chuckled, "It feels like I'm walking inside a tree." she commented.

Tails took another picture of the place with his tablet, "Yeah, I really like the design of this place." he claimed.

"Men... I bet everyone back from Neo-City would love to see this place." Jibanyan spoke when an idea came to mind, "Hey! I have an idea!" he claimed, "How about we endorse this place to everyone!" he suggested, "Once this island is placed under the protection of the Coalitions and got re-open, we can help Campo get more customers by doing advertisements of this lodge!" he explained, "I can see it now... Lodge Campo, an ideal place to stay that will put Trivago to shame!" he mused.

"I like the idea..." Sonic admitted, "... but do you really need to mention Trivago in this chapter?'' he asked indecorously, "I mean... the author of this fic had a really bad experience staying there." he pointed out.

"That's why I said 'will put Trivago to shame'!" Jibanyan replied.

The team then enters the dining area where they see another Friend sitting by at one table. The Friend has a distinctive wolf ears on her head, two-tone tail (mostly white with a black tip), and heterochromic eyes (a yellow right eye and a blue left eye). She also has dichromactic, long, wild, and black-and-white hair. The white hairs appear near the ends of her hair and the sides of her bangs. She wears a black suit with a white fur collar, a white shirt, black tie, white gloves, two-tone black stockings, and a gingham-patterned, black-and-white skirt. This is Gray Wolf.

**Friend**

**Gray Wolf**

The team then approaches her, "Greeting." Lily greeted, "What are you doing?'' he asked.

Chopper took notice that Gray Wolf is drawing on a piece of paper, "Hey... is that some sort of draft for a manga?" he pointed out.

Gray Wolf turns to them with a smile, "You know your stuff." she mused, "I'm currently doing a manga before I ask the professor to turn it to a book.'' she explained.

"A Friend that draws manga?" Amy spoke, "Now that's unique." she mused.

Gray Wolf looks at everyone, "Anyway... you guys must be pretty fearless if you're staying here.'' she pointed out.

Jibanyan then flexes his arms, "Well... being fearless is apart of us." he boasted, "But why ask?" he asked.

Gray Wolf grinned, "You see... this place is famous for being haunted." she pointed getting the team's attention, "If you sleep here, you'll see a purple Cerulean in your dreams..." she started explaining and while Sonic, Tails, Amy and Lily immediately figured out that she's lying, Chopper and Jibanyan on the other hand were shaking in fear, "If the Cerulean eats you in your dreams... you'll be stuck in your dreams forever!" she exclaimed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Chopper and Jibanyan screamed in fear with over-exaggerated expressions.

Gray Wolf giggled, "Those are some great expressions." she mused before drawing, "I was just kidding... what I said is not true." she admitted, "This is a peaceful lodge." she claimed, "I get some good material by telling guest stories like this." she explained.

"YOU'RE RETARDED!" Chopper and Jibanyan yelled in anger with over-exaggerated expressions.

"Oooh~ Those expressions are a lot better!" Gray Wolf mused.

Sonic chuckled, "She's really a unique Friend." he mused.

"I'll say." Lily said.

Then another Friend enters the dining area. She wears a a plain white shirt with a chest pocket and a brown tie. She also wears a spotted skirt, stockings, and scarf. Her attire is complemented by a pair of white laced boots with brown toe caps. She has long, straight hair with four distinctive colors. She has blonde hair with white bangs with a two-tone brown ponytail. The back of her hair is also spotted. Her eyes are black, and her distinctive animal characteristics can be seen in the giraffe ossicones, pair of white animal ears, the long tufted tail and the spotted design on her outfit and hair. This is Reticulated Giraffe.

**Friend**

**Reticulated Giraffe**

Giraffe took notice of the team, "Huh? Who are you?'' she asked.

"Hey there, were-" Sonic greeted but was cut-off when Giraffe got her hand out.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Giraffe halted, "I'll deduce it!" she said as she got into a thinking pose as everyone looks at each other in bewilderment. Meanwhile, Campo Flicker enters the room with a tray of tea in hand as Giraffe spoke, "Your outfit... and affinity for running around here... the time..." she stated, "From this evidence, your species is obvious to me..." she claimed, "You are...a GOAT!" she exclaimed while pointing a finger at Sonic.

And with that, Sonic's team bursts out of laughter with Chopper choking Jibanyan in joy while Gray Wolf and Campo Flicker giggled.

Sonic facefaulted, "Umm... lady, do you really think I look like a goat?" he asked rhetorically, "Because your not even close!" he exclaimed.

Giraffe was taken aback, "Strange... I, the Great Detective Giraffe, could never be wrong." she claimed.

Lily leans towards Amy, "So, we got a detective Friend now." he mused.

"You're lying about something, aren't you?" Giraffe accused.

"I'm a hedgehog, lady! Not a goat!" Sonic explained, "Do I look like I have horns on my head?!" he asked indecorously.

"You're desperate denial only makes you suspicious!" Giraffe pointed out, "Now confess!" she demanded.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I'M NOT A GOAT!" Sonic exclaimed in insistence as everyone continues to laugh.

**Bzzzttt... (It's back!)**

Meanwhile back in the Jungle Area, we see Ocelot and Malayan Tapir running through the forest with an Emotionless hot on pursuit.

"Hurry, Tapir!" Ocelot shouted, "And don't look back!" she said when suddenly, Malayan Tapir trips and fell to the ground, "Tapir!" she called out.

Tapir looks up and saw the Emotionless approaching her, "NOOO!" she cried while closing her eyes in fear.

"AL RESCATE!" a voice shouted. Suddenly, Chicken, in his buff form, drops down from above and got between Tapir and the Emotionless, "Oie, Demonio! Prepárate para vencer!" he exclaimed with a pointed finger.

**(Play Eddie Guerrero Theme - Crackin by Jim Johnston)**

The Emotionless then charges towards him and swung it's tail, Chicken simply caught it with one hand and began to slam the creature to the ground four times, spinning up in the air before throwing it up to the sky, Chicken's eyes turns red before firing out a laser towards the Emotionless, causing it to explode.

Another Emotionless charges towards Chicken but he caught the creature by the neck, he then noticed three more Emotionless making their way towards him. Chicken then curled the Emotionless in hand into a ball before rolling it towards the other creatures, hitting them and turning them into bowling pins.

Chicken then saw a bigger Emotionless charging towards him, Chicken runs back and bounces off from a tree like some sort of wrestling rope which launches him forward the creature, Chicken then delivers a massive clothesline at the creature's neck area, decapitating it on the process.

Chicken then took notice of a single air-based Emotionless soaring from above. And with one massive leap to the air, Chicken caught the creature with two hands before bringing it down to the ground. He then noticed another Emotionless charging towards him, he then shapes the Emotionless in hand into a spear before throwing it towards the other creature, piercing it on the head.

Chicken continues to take down every Emotionless until none of the creatures are left. Chicken looks around before nodding in satisfaction, "Ultra Waddle una vez más salva el día! Sí! Sí! Sí! Sí! Sí!" he cheered before flying to the sky.

Meanwhile, Ocelot and Tapir watches him go in awe, "Sugoi! He was awesome!" the former commented with stars in her eyes.

"He's my hero~" Tapir mused.

**Bzzzttt... (It's back!)**

Later that day at the cafe on the mountain top, we see Chicken having tea with Suri Alpaca, Crested Ibis and Scarlet Ibis while having a conversation at the same time on the cafe's veranda.

Chicken took a sip of a tea, "Ah~ Nothing is better than drinking tea after saving the day." he mused.

Suri giggled, "You sure have taken a liking with the tea here." she pointed out with a smile.

Crested Ibis then spoke, "You've been fighting a lot lately, Chicken." she pointed out, "Are you doing okay?" she asked in concern.

"I'm doing fine, no need to worry." Chicken reassured, "But I got a feeling that is the last time those chums will show their face again." he stated.

"So, you're not going to fight anymore?" Suri asked.

"Depends." Chicken replied, "Unless... someone out there needs help." he said.

Scarlet Ibis then spoke, "You know... my friends that are living near the Sandstar Mountain are having trouble right now." she stated.

"Sandstar Mountain? Oh! The mountain with a bunch of sugarcubes on top." Chicken pointed out, "What kind of trouble are you talking about?" he asked.

"I heard that a large Cerulean has been putting everyone in danger." Scarlet replied, "The Cerulean Hunters are trying their best to stop but it's too big to be defeated." she explained.

Crested Ibis then turns to Chicken, "What are you going to do now?" she asked.

Chicken got into a thinking pose, "Hmmm..." he let's out a hum.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	11. Sandstar Mountain

After leaving the Lodge Campo the next day, the team finally arrives at the foot of the Sandstar Mountain(which is also a volcano), Sonic the Hedgehog decided that they should check out the top of the mountain which they all agreed.

As they climb the mountain, the team spotted several destroyed a B-2 bomber and a B-29 Superfortress Heavy Bomber alongside a host of spent bombs around the volcano. Miles "Tails" Prowers speculated that at some point the humans got desperate enough to try and blow up the volcano that was emitting Sandstar with some very serious artillery, and failed in such a way that several planes were destroyed.

Amy Rose then spoke, "Geez... the past history of this island is a lot scarier than I thought." she stated.

Panther Lily nodded, "Indeed." he replied in agreement, "But the question is, if Tails' speculation were true, then why the humans tried to bomb this volcano?" he pointed out, "Is this volcano a threat or something else?'' he stated.

"Guess we just need to find that out on our own." Sonic replied.

Upon reaching the mountain top, the team came across two girls and a tiny robot beside them. The first girl has a short stature. She has black, short, and messy hair. She also wears a safari hat that is rather battered and has holes in its rim and has a single green feather on it. She wears a red v-necked shirt with black trims and a dark gray undershirt below that. She carries around a white backpack, for which she is named. She has grayish-white pants with red and black trimming, as well as black stockings and gloves. She wears brown shoes and has grey-blue eyes. This is Kaban.

**Kaban**

The second girl is a Friend. She has a two long, black-tipped ears at the crown of her head, an M-shaped marking found beneath aforementioned ears, and a small bow-tie with a spotted pattern on orange that fades into white; this pattern comprises the majority of her attire. The centerpiece of her outfit consists of a white blouse, devoid of pattern, and skirt. This is Serval.

**Friend**

**Serval**

The tiny robot are a small, bipedal robot with large, pointed ear-like appendages protruding from it's egg-shaped body. The tips of it's ears are a deep blue, but the majority of it's body are a baby blue, save for a round white patch on their stomachs which extends to it's three-toed feet. A fluffy, striped tail, alternating in color between the two blues found on the rest of it's body, is connected to the back of it's bodies. It has a small, black, oval eyes. It also wear a simple, gray belt resembling a collar. There is a black panel with lens-like hardware built in attached to the front of it's body. This is the Lucky Beast, also known as Lucky and Boss.

**Japari Park Guide**

**Lucky Beast**

Kaban, Serval and Lucky took notice of their arrival, "Oh? Hello there." Kaban greeted nervously.

"Nice to meet'cha!" Serval greeted cheerfully.

Upon setting sights on Serval, Jibanyan's eyes turns to hearts, "YOWIE-WOWIE!" he cheered as he spins like a tornado before stopping in front of her and got onto one knee with his left hand stretch out, "Hello there beautiful maiden in yellow and spots." he spoke like a poet. Kaban had a red look on her face while Serval looks at him blankly, "Ah~ I have embraced many beautiful memories in my life but the one I admire the most was when I saw your beauty." he said.

And then... WHAM!

"AAAK! Rock en roll..." Jibanyan grunted before falling down to the ground unconscious.

Amy stood above him with her Piko Piko Hammer in hand, she then grabs Jibanyan's scarf before dragging him away, "As of this moment... you're only going to embrace a cactus." she stated.

Serval tilts her head, "I don't understand." she admitted.

"It's better that you don't understand." Chopper Tony Tony replied with a blank look.

After that, both sides introduced each other and the team were surprised that they finally met Kaban in person, the sole human in Japari Park! The missing members of Sonic's team does not count.

"It's really nice meeting you at last, Miss Kaban." Tails greeted, "We've heard a lot about you.'' he said.

"Really?" Kaban asked in surprise.

Amy nodded, "A lot of Friends that we met on the way here told us a lot about you." she replied, "And all of the things you did for them were admirable." she said with a smile.

Kaban rubs the back of her head, "T-Thank you...'' she replied.

"Good for you, Kaban-chan!" Serval cheered.

Sonic then turns to Kaban, "Kaban... we had something to tell you." he claimed getting her attention, "But we'll save that for later because it looks like you came here for a reason." he stated, "Is there a problem here?" he asked.

Kaban shook her head, "We don't actually know." she admitted, "Lucky-san wants to check this place, so we decided to tag along with him." she stated.

Tails stood close at the edge of the crater, "So, this are Sandstars." he pointed out, "But what are those black thingies?" he asked.

"We don't know, either." Serval replied.

Kaban then spoke, "If Mirai-san said is correct, then those 'four Gods' things should be here." Kaban stated.

"Mirai-san? Four Gods?'' Chopper repeated in confusion.

"Let's look around for anything that stands out." Kaban suggested, "Something's here." she claimed, "I have this feeling that we should find it now, while we have the chance." she explained.

"Got it." Serval replied.

Kaban turns to the team, "I know we just met but we really need all the help that we can." she pointed out.

Sonic shrugged his shoulder, "Sure." he replied, "We don't really understand what you're trying to do but we'll do our best to assist you.'' he stated, "So, tell us what we need to do?" he asked.

Kaban was about to speak when a voice interrupted, "YAAAAAHH!" suddenly, Kaban was tackled down to the ground by a Friend. The Friend has brown eyes with silver gray hair that fades to white towards the bottom, while at the front her hair turns black, with a white line in between and a white spot in the middlemost bang. She has two rounded animal ears and a ringed long tail befitting her species. She wears a lavender shirt with puffed sleeves and a white fur collar with a black bow tie. Her long black and white gradient gloves matches the lower part of her outfit, with a black short skirt, gray leggings that fade to white towards the bottom, short black socks and black loafers. This is Common Raccoon.

**Friend **

**Common Raccoon**

"D-Don't eat me!" Kaban cried while being pinned down.

Raccoon glares at her, "I finally caught you, you hat thief, you - nano da!" she exclaimed.

Kaban looks up at her, "H-Huh? Hat?" she repeated, "H-Huh?!" she wailed in confusion.

"Is she a raccoon?" Amy asked.

"Looks like it." Tails confirmed, "Kinda odd though... she calls Miss Kaban as thief when raccoons often steal things." he pointed out.

Chopper and Lily then took notice of another Friend walking toward them. She has a large blonde and pink ears, trimmed with white tufts of fur. Her hair is light blonde with lighter portions that resemble the real life facial pattern, with black tendrils on either side of her head to resemble whiskers. Her eyes are dark brown. She wears a pink sweater with a white pleated skirt. She wears a yellow and white gradient scarf, tied into a bow. She has long yellow and white gradient gloves with white fur cuffs. She wears matching yellow and white gradient thigh-high socks with fur cuffed penny loafers. This is Fennec Fox.

**Friend**

**Fennec Fox**

"What the heck is going on?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea." Chopper replied.

Raccoon then began to roughhouse with Kaban on the ground until she grabs the hat away from the girl's head, "Got it - nano da!" she cheered.

"What are you talking about?" Serval asked in confusion, "Kaban wouldn't steal!" she defended.

Raccoon turns to her, "You lie - nano da!" she said, "She wants to have all the treasure all to herself - nano da!" she stated, "Ahahaha!" she let's out a laugh, "Finally! I got it back - nano da!" she cheered before putting another feather on the hat.

Serval then helps Kaban up, "Kaban, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay... just startled." Kaban replied.

Raccoon turns to her, "Huh? Is Kaban-san nearby - nano da?!" she asked in surprise.

Serval turns to her, "She's Kaban." she pointed out to the backpack-wearing girl, "Who are you?'' she asked.

"What?!" Raccoon squawked in shock, "There's no way she's Kaban-san - nano da!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Sonic's team and Fennec watches Serval trying to Raccoon that Kaban is the Kaban that she's been hearing a lot but Raccoon is in denial.

Fennec then came into realization, "Raccoon-san, it looks like you did it again." she pointed out. She then turns to Kaban, "She's Kaban-san." she pointed out, "I knew she was showing up in an awful lot of the same place as the hat girl." she explained.

"B-But I found it first - nano da!" Raccoon argued, "She stole it from me - nano da!" she accused.

"Do you think Kaban-san would steal, though?" Fennec asked, "You've been singing her praises, you even said you owe your life to her, didn't you?'' she pointed out, "I'm sure there must be an explanation." she stated.

Raccoon looks down for a minute before handing the hat back to Kaban, "Here... I'll give it back, for now... - nano da..." she said.

"Thank you." Kaban said taking the hat back.

"I'm sorry for jumping onto you - nano da." Raccoon apologized.

Lily crosses his arms, "Well... that escalated nicely." he commented.

"That girl is good on pointing out things." Chopper pointed out towards Fennec.

Suddenly, Lucky Beast let's out some noise catching everyone's attention, "What's going on?" Jibanyan asked in confusion.

"We're going to hear another message from Mirai-san through Boss!" Serval replied.

"There it is - nano da!" Raccoon spoke, "This is I wanted to hear - nano da!" she pointed out.

"You mean Mirai-san's messages?" Kaban pointed out, "Let's listen together, then." she suggested.

Sonic crosses his arms, "I wonder what it is?" he mused.

The Lucky Beast's eyes then turns green from blue as a voice of a woman was heard, _"The locations: east, west, south and north from the crater center."_ she instructed, _"According to the pamphlet, the crossing at 3-E is dead center."_ she stated, _"This statue is of the Eastern Azure Dragon, so I believe that there are three more buried."_ she speculated, _"If it's really filtering the Sandstar Low here, you could say that to this island, it's a true treasure."_ she explained.

Tails then spoke, "From the looks of it, she's trying to close the crater of this volcano to keep from the Sandstars from flowing out." he pointed out, "And her instructions is probably the way to do it." she stated.

Kaban then pulls out a map from her bag, "_3-E_... would be... where this and this connect?" she said, "I wonder what_ east, west, south and north_ means...'' she thought out loud.

Fennec then spoke, "The sun rises in the east and sinks in the west, so...'' she said, "I bet this arrow means north." she pointed out.

"Woah! How do you know about this?" Tails asked in awe.

"Since Raccoon-san is always running off, I have to know how to navigate with the stars and the sun." Fennec explained.

"That's incredible, Fennec-san." Kaban said in awe.

"I knew you were amazing, Fennec - nano da!" Raccoon cheered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Serval admitted.

Lily leaned towards Chopper, "Does this girl even had any living brain cells in her head?'' he asked.

Chopper shrugged his shoulders, "Probably." he replied.

Sonic claps his hand, "Well then... let's go and find these _four Gods_ thingies." he ordered, "Whatever that is." he muttered.

And with that, the group began to look around the area with Serval and Amy finding one stone tablet while Fennec, Tails and Sonic found another as Raccoon, Chopper and Lily kept on looking.

A minute later, they found the last tablet, "Kaban-san! We found it - nano da!" Raccoon announced with Fennec beside her.

"Okay, Festro! Dig it up!" Sonic ordered.

"Okay!" Jibanyan replied as he began to dig the artifact out from the ground.

Suddenly, more black substances began to flow out from the volcano, "Woah! What the fuck is going on?!" Sonic exclaimed in shock.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good." Tails replied.

"Move the tablet over here!" Kaban requested before turning to the Lucky Beast.

The tiny robot is shaking in panic with it's eyes glowing red, _"Large volume of Sandstar Low discharged."_ it said, _"Appearance of Colossal-class Cerulean expected."_ it pointed out, _"Due to a park emergency, visitors are to evacuate immediately.''_ it advised, _"The nearest evacuation route is Sunrise Harbor.''_ it instructed.

"Lucky-san... this isn't time for..." Kaban tried to say but was interrupted.

_"No. Ensuring the safety of park visitors is my job as a park guide robot."_ Lucky stated.

Kaban pats it's head, "Lucky-san...'' she spoke, "I'm not a visitor anymore." she said, "The others have helped me, so much. If something's happened to the park, I want to do everything I can for them." she said before putting on her hat.

Lucky stares at her for a minute until it finally calmed down, _"Understood, Kaban."_ it replied, _"If it becomes too dangerous, be sure to run."_ it advised, _"Setting Kaban as a temporary park guide, guide permissions allowed.''_ it declared.

"Here it is - nano da!" Raccoon called out while carrying the stone tablet in hands.

After that, Lily, Chopper and Jibanyan brought up the tablet on a certain height, the tablet quickly activated as the filter was then covered by a plaster-like seal which completely stops the Sandstar Low from flowing out.

"There! That should do it." Tails said.

"What should we do now?" Amy asked.

Kaban looks down at a nearby forest, "We should head down and meet up with the Cerulean Hunters." she replied, "I had a plan to stop the big Cerulean that has been causing trouble here." she stated.

"Big Cerulean?" Sonic repeated.

Jibanyan then spoke, "Oh... I think she means that!" he said pointing his stub arms at the forest.

Everyone turns to the forest and saw a gigantic black-colored Cerulean standing in one spot, "Holy shit!" Sonic squawked, "Look at the size of that fuck!" he exclaimed.

"We can't waste any time!" Kaban spoke, "The Cerulean Hunters might be in trouble!" she called out.

And with that, the group quickly made their way down the mountain.

**A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	12. Cerulean

Meanwhile in a forest at the foot of the mountain, we see three Friends taking on a large, four-legged Cerulean with a skin color of black and has a long tail.

The first Friend has a short brown hair with a white task on the front of her head, she wear a white sleeveless shirt with a medium sized collar with rounded front edges and a little blue bow tie attached to it. She wear a black compression short with a small black skirt, she has two brown fur-lined boots and two brown armwarmers. She use a bear's paw as a weapon. Like other Friends based on animals that have ears and tails, she also has both that befit her species. This is Brown Bear and a Cerulean Hunter.

**Friend and Cerulean Hunter**

**Brown Bear**

The second Friend has a golden-orange hair with a long golden ponytail but brown at the the tip, a brown wick on the front of her head,and a circlet around her head inspired by the Chinese mythology "Sun Wukong". She wears a chinese Sleeveless yellow-white suit along with a golden band collar with square, a white circular skirtwith pressed-in ridges. She has orange evening gloves and thigh highs with rings around her wrists and ankles. Like other Friends based on animals that have ears and tails, she also has both that befit her species. This is Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey and a Cerulean Hunter.

**Friend and Cerulean Hunter**

**Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey**

The third Friend has an onyx black eyes, and medium length sandy brown hair with black highlights and a thin line of black down the middle of her bangs. Her ears are large and rotund, and fade from her primary hair color at the base, and accented on the tips. Her outfit consists of a white button-up shirt on top of an over-sized savanna camouflage undershirt, as well as a black ribbon around her neck. On her legs, she wears leggings patterned similar to her undershirt with cut-off jean shorts over them. Her feet are covered with white lace boots, and her tail has a black ring that separates it into two parts, white on the tip and sandy brown at the base. This is African Wild Dog and a Cerulean Hunter.

**Friend and Cerulean Hunter**

**African Wild Dog**

The hunters has been taking on the Cerulean for a quite a while, they managed to make a dent on the creature by exposing it's stone though Monkey got injured in the battle, Bear was about to finish the Cerulean when suddenly it began absorbing Sandstar Low at an accelerated pace, and the large creature heals some of it's damage and grows much larger while the stone, it's weak point, is covered.

Wild Dog then took noticed that the Cerulean stopped growing, "It stopped?" she pointed out.

Bear gritted her teeth, "It did stop, but still...'' she said gripping tight with her weapon as the Cerulean then took notice of the sunset to it's right.

Attracted by the source of light, it completely ignoring the hunters as the creature slowly made it's way towards the direction of the setting sun. Wild Dog fell down on her knees on relief, "We're safe.'' she muttered.

Bear the picks up Monkey on her shoulder, "Not yet, we aren't.'' she reminded, "It'll find other victims if we don't do something." she stated.

"R-Right...'' Wild Dog replied nervously, "But how can we defeat that big thing?" she asked.

Suddenly, they took notice of a vehicle stopping by a few distance away from them, the vehicle is a Safari-like bus with a yellow paint job and spots, and has ear-like designs similar to Serval's.

Serval then peeks out from the door, "Brown Bear! Monkey!" she called out, "Are you okay?" she asked.

**Bzzzttt...**

Later that night, we see Sonic the Hedgehog's team, the Cerulean Hunter, Kaban, Serval, Lucky Beast, Common Raccoon and Fennec Fox gathered around a firepit, minus the fire, having a meeting.

Kaban then spoke, "This is the plan." she began, "As of now, the black Cerulean is in this area." she pointed out with a finger on a map, "We'll be luring it to the ocean." she stated, "I believe that it's heading towards the sun because it follows light.'' she pointed out, "So we'll wait until after the sun is down and use the bus to lead it." she explained, "If the cerulean loses sight of the vehicle, or if there any other problems, we'll lead it with fire.'' she finished.

"What's a fire?" Fennec asked.

"Fire?'' Jibanyan spoke, "You mean THIS!" he said as he brought out a flaming torch with a crazy look on his face.

"Uwaa!/Ehh!?/Eeepp!" Serval, Raccoon and Fennec yelped in fright.

Panther Lily then grabs the torch out from Jibanyan's hand, "Give me that!" he demanded, "You're scaring them!" he exclaimed.

"It seems normal for Friends be afraid of fire." Amy Rose pointed out.

"Really?" Bear asked in confusion.

Kaban then took notice of Bear's lack of fear of fire, "Brown Bear-san, are you okay with fire?'' she asked.

Bear nodded, "Yeah, it doesn't scare me that much." she replied.

"That's true." Miles "Tails" Prowers spoke, "Bears often display less fear with fire." he explained, "Like Smokey Bear for an instance!" he pointed out, "He's not afraid of fire and in fact, he despises it." he stated.

"He hates it so much, he nearly killed McGruff the Crime Dog for accidentally starting a fire." Chopper Tony Tony pointed out with a blank look.

Sonic then spoke, "Okay! We're getting off-topic here!" he exclaimed. He then turns to Bear, "So, guess we'll be counting on you in setting up the fire." he stated.

Bear nodded, "Understood." she replied.

Kaban spoke, "Once we're near the ocean, all of you should run away." she instructed.

"You're not going to go into the ocean yourself, right?" Bear pointed out, "Do you have any other way?'' she asked.

"I'll use the light to lure it to the boat, and then sink it once on board." Kaban replied, much to Serval's surprise.

"That's Kaban for you." Raccoon spoke, "So wise!" she mused.

Serval then turns to Kaban with a worried look, "But Kaban-san... don't you need that boat, so you can search for humans?" she pointed out.

"It's okay, Serval-chan." Kaban reassured, "The safety of everyone and the park matters more right now.'' she pointed out, "If we manage to lure the Cerulean there, Lucky-san and I will operate the boat." she began, "Raccoon-san and Fennec-san, I need you to guide any Friends away from the area.'' she commanded.

"Gotcha." Fennec replied.

"Understood - nano da!" Raccoon said with a smile.

"I can't say it will work, but..." Kaban muttered before standing up, "No, we'll make it work." she declared in determination.

Kaban sat back down as Bear spoke, "I'm sorry." she apologized, "You were supposed to use the boat...'' she pointed out.

"No, I only learned about it, anyway." Kaban reassured.

Monkey then spoke, "I'm ashamed." she confessed with her head down, "None of you are hunters, and now you're caught up in the danger...'' she pointed out.

Fennec then spoke, "Hey, don't say that." she reassured, "When the park needs saving, we all have to save it together." she stated.

"You've been fighting for us all along behind the scenes, haven't you?" Serval pointed out, "Thanks." she said with a smile.

"Kaban said it herself: divide difficulties up among the group!" Raccoon claimed.

"Huh? Did I ever said that?" Kaban asked in confusion.

Suddenly, Tails' tablet let's out a beeping sound, he fishes out his device and check on it before letting out a gasp, everyone turns to him, "What's up, Tails?'' Sonic asked in concerned.

Tails turns to him, "Bad news, Sonic." he replied, "The tablet has detected an Emotionless in this area." he revealed.

Chopper facefaulted, "Great... more trouble." he grumbled.

"What's an Emotionless?" Kaban asked.

"It's the first time that I've heard that." Serval admitted.

"Emotionless?" Jibanyan spoke, "You mean THIS!" he said as he brought out a photo of an Emotionless with a crazy look on his face.

Bear, Monkey and Wild Dog then recognized the creature on the photo, "Ah!" Bear spoke, "It's those things!" she pointed out.

"Encountered these guys before?" Lily asked.

Bear nodded, "We've encountered one days ago." she replied, "We thought it was a Cerulean at first until we found out that it doesn't have a stone." she explained, "Fortunately, we managed to defeat it.'' she said, "But what are those creatures?" she asked.

Tails then spoke, "Emotionless, mindless and mysterious, it's only purpose is to hurt others and create trouble." he explained, "We've been fighting these creatures ever since it made it first presence.'' he stated.

"Scary!" Serval cried.

"What are we going to do about them?" Monkey asked.

Sonic crosses his arms, "You girls focus on gruesome." he said, "My team and I will take care of the Emotionless." he declared.

**Bzzzttt...**

Later that night, we see Sonic's team hiding behind a thick bush, Sonic moved a large portion of the bush to see a large swarm of Emotionless roaming around the forest.

"There they are." Sonic whispered.

Jibanyan cringed, "Whoo... the sight of these freaks is enough to make my back itch." he said, "I'm gonna scratch it so hard until it breaks." he stated.

"Save the scratching for these guys." Amy replied.

Sonic then turns to everyone, "All right... just as we plan.'' he spoke, "We have get rid of every Emotionless in sight and make sure none of them gets away, and make sure they don't come near towards Kaban's trap for the Cerulean." he instructed earning a nod from his team, "Okay... let's get them!" he ordered.

And with that, Sonic's team ran out of the bushes and charges towards their targets.

**(Play Sonic XG OST - Final Fall)**

The first to attack is Jibanyan as he tackles down one Emotionless before unleashing a fury of quick and sharp claws, taking down the creature.

Lily then transforms into his adult form and brought out a large sword, Lily then began to swing his sword around taking down every Emotionless on his path,

"Lily! A little help!" Amy's voice called from above. Lily looks up to see her falling down towards him as he held his right hand out and Amy landed on his palm, Lily then throws Amy towards a pair of Emotionless from a distance. As Amy was flung towards her targets, she brought out her Piko Piko Hammer, "Take this!" she shouted before whacking the creatures with her weapon, crushing them on the process. Lily then appears before her, catching her before she could hit the ground, "Thanks." Amy said in gratitude as he gave her a thumbs-up.

Chopper then transforms his entire body into a large, bull of fur, he then hits the ground before bouncing around in different directions, knocking and squashing every Emotionless around the area.

Tails then brought out a laser gun, he then charges it's power to the max before firing it towards a group of Emotionless, blasting the creatures into pieces.

Sonic then began to circle around a horde of Emotionless in extreme speed while creating a blue tornado which sends the creatures flying to the air.

And after a few minutes of fighting, the team has eliminated every Emotionless in sight.

Tails was checking tablet when Sonic spoke, "Welp! That takes care of them." the hedgehog mused while patting his hands together in satisfaction.

"Hopefully that's the last time we'll encounter an Emotionless in this island." Chopper commented with a blank look.

"With how random these creatures are... I find that unlikely." Lily replied.

"I wonder how are the others are doing?" Amy thought out loud.

Tails puts away his tablet, "Since we're done here, I think we should go and check on them, and see if they need any assistance." he stated.

Sonic nodded, "Good idea." he said in agreement, "Let's go gang.'' he commanded.

**Bzzzttt...**

After a minute of walking, the team arrives at the pier where a boat was stationed at the sides, Monkey, Wild Dog, Bear and Serval were there with the feline lying down on the ground unconscious.

Upon setting sights on Serval's current condition, the team ran towards them in concern, "Serval!" Sonic called out, "Dude! What happened?!" he asked as Chopper checks on Serval.

Bear spoke, "Serval was eaten by a Cerulean but fortunately, she got out." she replied.

Amy sighed in relief, "Thank goodness." she said.

Tails looks around, "Hey... where's Kaban?" he asked.

The three Friends were silent with Bear looking down to the ground in guilt, Sonic took notice of this, "Oi... where's Kaban?" he asked.

"I'm sorry..." Bear apologized.

The team's eyes widen in realization and shock, "Oh... shit." Sonic cursed.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	13. Cerulean II

Sonic the Hedgehog's team were in shock, Kaban, the nice girl that they just met recently, has been eaten by a Cerulean. According to Brown Bear, she says she found her inside the Black Cerulean and Serval on the ground, that there was nothing she could do, and that at this point, she has likely been digested.

Serval then wakes up on the docks near the boat, she then wonders where Kaban is as Monkey reveals that she has been eaten by a Cerulean when she saved Serval from it. Serval rejects that and demands that they go save her but the hunters say they have to defeat the Cerulean before it's too late. Bear tells Serval to give up but Lucky Beast joins in on the conversation and requested that Serval and Brown Bear to go save Kaban. The Friends find it weird that Boss is talking with them despite Kaban's absence to which Lucky explains that he is allowed to talk to Friends when a human is in danger before telling them to lure the Cerulean to the boat. Serval, Bear, Chopper Tony Tony and Jibanyan finally set out while Lucky says he had fun in his travels with Kaban and Serval.

The four then arrives at the spot where the Cerulean is while hiding behind a bush, "There it is." Jibanyan spoke in disdain.

"It's too overpowered..." Bear pointed out.

Serval then spotted a glowing thing inside the creature, "That's Kaban-chan, right?'' she pointed out in worry.

"It is really too late for her..." Bear muttered solemnly.

Serval stood up, "I have to go get her!" she exclaimed.

Bear quickly grabs her arm, "She's in almost the same place as the stone." she pointed out, "We can't get her out in one hit.'' she said, "First, we have to make it's legs collapse." she instructed.

"Okay, we'll move behind it." Serval replied.

Chopper nodded, "Let's go and take down this gruesome!" he declared before transforming into his Heavy Point form, he quickly got behind the creature before grabbing it's tail, making it stop it's tracks, "Hurry! Get him!" he egged, "I won't be able to hold him forever!" he exclaimed.

Serval, Bear and Jibanyan wasted no time striking it's ankle but to no effect, "No good, it's too big!" Bear exclaimed, "We can't even bring it down to it's knees!" she stated.

"Then let's hit it with everything that we got!" Jibanyan exclaimed smashing his fist together.

"He's right." Serval spoke, "We're not done yet!" she declared. Then Kaban's bag fell out from the creature's body, this enrages Serval, "Mya! Mya! Mya! Mya! Mya! Mya!" she cried while striking the creature's ankle with her claws.

"Darn it!" Bear cursed while striking the creature's left ankle with her weapon.

"Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!" Jibanyan bellowed while unleashing a fury of punches against the creature's right ankle.

Bear then turns to everyone, "Everyone! Once we're past the trees and it sees the boat, it'll take off running!" she pointed out, "Move away from it!" she advised.

"No!" Serval shouted, "Kaban-chan is still in there!" she cried before grabbing it's ankle, "Hey! Give back, Kaban-chan!" she demanded, "You give her back!" she said it again, "She's a scaredy-cat, but she's a sweetheart!" she said, "She thinks of all sorts of things to help those in need!" she pointed out, "She's a fighter!" she exclaimed, "There's so much we still have to talk about... so many places I want to go with her..." she cried, "GIVE HER BACK!" she demanded.

Suddenly, the Cerulean was attacked from above, the four then looks up to see Northern White-Faced Owl and Eurasian Eagle-Owl flying above them.

The owls took noticed the minimal damage they caused at the creature, "Our strikes were shallow?'' the assistant pointed out.

"Not only is it huge, but it's hard, too.'' the professor pointed out, ''This will be difficult indeed." she admitted.

Jibanyan looks at them in surprise and disbelief, "What the?!" he squawked, "What are those owls doing here?!" he exclaimed.

The professor spoke, "We heard from Lucky Beast." she replied.

"A transmission came through a Lucky Beast near us.'' the assistant pointed out, "It is allowed if there is a human in the park, it said." she explained.

"Wait! That thing can do that?!" Jibanyan asked in surprise.

"I'm more surprise that there is more than one Lucky Beast out there." Chopper admitted.

The professor spoke again, "We will do what we can, for we are the chief of this village.'' she declared with her eyes glowing.

The assistant's eyes glows as well, "We will release our wild sides, for we are the chief of this village.'' she said.

And with that, the owl swiftly attacks the creature, hitting some part of it's body but only caused minimal damage, the two owls then flew back above the others.

Jibanyan looks up at them, "Wow! Nice job but Ya BARELY DONE ANY DAMAGE TO IT!" he complained in frustration.

The professor turns to him, "Yes, this is the most we can do." she replied.

"Indeed." the assistant said in agreement, "We alone are not enough.'' she pointed out.

"THEN WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW?!" Jibanyan exclaimed in panic.

Suddenly, the Cerulean raises one of it's limbs high, "Guys! It's going to attack!" Chopper exclaimed while keeping his arms and hands tight on it's tail.

"Good grief." the professor spoke, "Can't see in the dark, can't read maps...'' she stated.

"She is all awkward.'' the assistant pointed out, "Good grief.'' she said.

"Now..." the professor spoke, "You will release your wild sides." she commanded.

"We will show you the strength of our flock.'' the assistant declared.

After saying this, numerous glowing eyes can be seen from the forest, suddenly numerous Friends came out of the forest and are ready to take on the Cerulean.

**(Play Kemono Friend Theme - Youkoso Japari Park e by Doubutsu Biscuits x PPP)**

Amongs the Friends are Hippopotamus, Common Raccoon, Fennec Fox, Asian Small-Clawed Otter, Jaguar, Crested Ibis, Suri Alpaca, Tsuchinoko, Sand Cat, Black-Tailed Prairie Dog, North American Beaver, Arabian Oryx, Aurochs, Lion, Moose, Shoebill, Japanese Black Bear, Giant Armadillo, White Rhinoceros, Panther Chameleon, Crested Porcupine, Margay, Royal Penguin, Emperor Penguin, Gentoo Penguin, Southern Rockhopper Penguin, Humboldt Penguin, Silver Fox, Ezo Red Fox, Capybara, Campo Flicker, Gray Wolf and Reticulated Giraffe.

Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prowers, Amy Rose, Panther Lily, Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey and African Wild Dog also arrived and saw everyone.

"Woah! Look at the cavalry!" Sonic mused.

"This is perfect!" Tails spoke, "With this number, we can stop the Cerulean for the time being until we get Kaban out!" he stated.

Amy brought out her Piko-Piko Hammer, "Then let's do this!" she said.

"AL RESCATE!" a loud voice was heard

Suddenly, something drops down next to Sonic's team, creating a small crater on the process. Much to their surprise, it's Chicken(in his buff form) with Scarlet Ibis, Ocelot, Malayan Tapir, Fossa, Indian Elephant, Axis Deer, King Cobra, Southern Tamandua, Indian Peafowl, Tasmanian Devil, Frilled Lizard and Okapi riding on his wide shoulders.

"Okay girls! Go help, Suri and the others!" Chicken ordered.

"Hai!" the Friends complied before running towards the others.

Despite his different looks, Lily recognized Chicken's voice, "Wait a minute!" he spoke, "Chicken?" calling out his name, "Is that you?!" he asked in shock.

Chicken turns and was surprise to see them, "What the? Lily? Sonic?'' he squawked, "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"What are we doing here... what are you doing here?!" Lily asks him back.

"And what the heck happened to you?'' Tails asked referring to Chicken's current physique.

Chicken shook his head, "I'll explain things later.'' he replied, "We need to help everyone first!" he pointed out.

Understanding what Chicken, Sonic nodded in response, "Then let us not waste any more time!" he replied in agreement.

And with that, everyone wasted no time ganging up on the large cerulean. Tails, Chicken and the jungle girls helps Chopper in holding on the creature's tail while Raccoon, Otter and Giraffe grapples one of it's legs.

Then Sonic, Lily, Amy, Hippo and PPP attack other legs as Wolf and Jaguar appear from a bush with their claws shining before slashing the Cerulean's lower body.

The Cerulean was about to step on the PPP when Margay imitates the monster's cry, confusing it for a minute giving the idols the chance to flee, the creature then puts down it's leg into a pitfall trap built by Fennec, Sandcat and Prairie Dog under Beaver's instructions.

Up above, Crested Ibis and Campo Flicker arrives while carrying Lion and Moose, the two avian Friends drops them onto the Cerulean as they dish further hits.

Alpaca, Silver Fox and Ezo Red Fox then drops water onto one of it's legs as per Tsuchinoko's instructions, who had theorized the beast was composed of volcanic rock; it's leg solidifies into stone before the girls ran off to gather more water.

Brown Bear then charges towards it before being propelled upwards by Monkey and African Wild Dog and smashes through its leg containing Kaban, severing it on the process.

"Awesome!" Sonic cheered in satisfaction.

Then a small shining object drops out from the severed limb as Suri, Beaver and Silver Fox gathers around, "We did it!" Suri cheered.

"How is she?" Beaver asked in concern.

Silver Fox then took a step back upon seeing Kaban's current state, "She's...'' she spoke in horror.

Suddenly, the Cerulean raised one of it's legs up high with the intention of hurting the girls, Tails took noticed of this, "Oh no! It's going to attack!" he exclaimed in panic.

"Girls! Get outta there!" Sonic shouted.

The Cerulean was about to attack when suddenly, a paper plane on fire flew by it, the small object then distracted the creature.

"Let's get going!" Serval shouted with her hands out which indicates that she threw the paper plane.

Wasting no time, Chopper and the others let's go of it's tail as Suri grabs the remains of Kaban and everyone retreated back to the bushes, leaving the Cerulean to follow the paper plane towards the boat.

"It's going for the boat!" Jaguar pointed out.

"Good! That's what we were aiming for!" Jibanyan exclaimed with annoyance.

Meanwhile, everyone gathers around Kaban's remains as Serval kneels next to it, "Kaban-chan! Kaban-chan!" she called out.

"No good?'' Bear spoke in disappointment.

The assistant had her head down, "She's started to return to nature." she stated.

Sonic kicks the ground in frustration, "Damn it!" he cursed.

Serval grabs the object close to her, "Kaban-chan! No, Kaban-chan!" she called out with tears falling down her face, "We... we still have much to..." she cried.

The professor approaches her and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Serval, you must let go." she advised, "She will return to her original form." she pointed out as Serval reluctantly let's go of the object.

"Original form?" Lily spoke, "But humans don't have any original form?'' he pointed out.

Everyone turns to him, "What?" Bear asked in confusion.

On cue, the object suddenly shapes back into Kaban's human form though her gloves and leggings vanished, much to everyone's shock and surprise.

Kaban then slowly woke up, "Huh? Serval-san?" she spoke slightly getting up.

Serval looks at her in shock, "I-Is it really you, Kaban-chan? Do you recognize me?" she asked, "Do your remember what you said when we first met?'' she added in worry.

Kaban thought about it before smiling, "Oh yeah..." she mused, "Please don't eat me." she answered.

"I won't eat you!" Serval cried as she embraced Kaban tightly.

Jibanyan watches the girls while crying at the same time, Lily offered him a handkerchief which the yokai accepted, he then wipes the tears off his eyes before blowing on the handkerchief, prompting for Lily to snatch his handkerchief back with a glare as Jibanyan gave him a nervous smile.

Bear then spoke, "How?'' she spoke in confusion, "When a Cerulean eats you, don't you return to your animal form?'' she asked.

"Human are indeed a type of mammals but hardly can be classified as an animal." Tails explained.

The assistant nodded, "Indeed." she said in agreement, "We Friends are animals who've gained human characteristics.'' she pointed out, "So even if a human Friend returned to their original form, they'd remain the same." she explained.

The professor nodded, "They're truly mysterious creatures." she said.

Kaban turns to everyone, "More importantly, where's the Cerulean?" she asked.

Chicken then spoke, "If you're talking about the one-eyed rectangular box with legs, he's over there.'' he replied jabbing a thumb towards a certain direction.

Everyone them immediately went towards the docks just in time for the Cerulean getting on the boat before slightly moving to the water, then Serval and Kaban realized that the Lucky Beast is still in that boat.

"Boss!" Serval called out.

"Lucky-san!" Kaban cried.

Back in the burning boat, Lucky stood their calmly, "Ka... Ser...'' was it's last words when suddenly, the boat breaks in half before slowly sinking down to the water, the Cerulean is turned into rocks and Lucky is apparently lost.

Morning arrives and everyone are seen on the beach, searching for the remains of Lucky Beast both on air, water and land.

Amongs the persons searching on water are Lily and Jibanyan, the Exceed then turns to his yokai companion, "Found him?'' he asked.

"No." Jibanyan replied, "But I found a mousetrap." he said revealing a mousetrap in hand, much to Lily's disbelief.

Back on sands, we see Monkey and Tsuchinoko having a discussion around some rocks, "When the stone sinks in water, the entire Cerulean hardens?" she pointed out.

Tsuchinoko then spoke, "The Volcanic rock in the other areas must be the remnants from last time.'' she stated.

Meanwhile, everyone continues to look for Lucky Beast but to no avail. After a long search, they find a Lucky Beast which turns out to be a different one. They're initially sad but Kaban spots several remaining parts of their Lucky on the sand including it's modules that enable it's speech and memory. Suddenly, it greeted them which started Serval that she threw it back into the water, much to Kaban's panic.

As this is going on, Sonic and Chicken watches them with a smile, "Looks like they found him." the former mused.

"Yeah... what a relief." Chicken replied in agreement.

Sonic then turns to him, "So? What's your story?" he asked.

Chicken chuckled, "Men... where do I begin?!" he mused.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	14. Amusement Park

It's been a week since the battle and everyone went back to their usual daily routines. Meanwhile, Sonic the Hedgehog's team continues to look around for their missing companion and at the same time, eliminating every Emotionless that comes in their way with the help of several Friends until no traces of the creatures are left. During the week, Chicken already explained to the team that he arrives at the Japari Park after being sucked in by a stray portal and when asked about his newfound abilities, Chicken lied that his powers awakened after his near death experience thanks to Dr. Dolan Danger and thankfully, the team bought it.

Seven days after the battle, Sonic's team and all of the major Friends who joined in the battle are partying at an Amusement Park, Brown Bear and Panther Lily cooking for Northern White-Faced Owl and Eurasian Eagle-Owl while Suri Alpaca is serving tea around. Meanwhile, Margay and Chopper Tony Tony watches as Crested Ibis and Scarlet Ibis sing alongside the PPP with Chopper recording them with his phone. Asian Small-Clawed Otter and Black-Tailed Prairie Dog play around while Lion and Ezo Red Fox lazes around.

Chicken, in his buff form, is currently surrounded by the jungle girls while Amy Rose and Miles "Tails" Prowers had a conversation with Capybara and Japanese Black Bear. Jibanyan is seen watching Chicken in jealousy since Ocelot is one of the girls fawning over the buffed farm animal.

Serval and Kaban arrives with Lucky, whom is now turned into a watch, Lucky then mentioned that they're now in an amusement park. Royal Penguin then announces that it's the weekly anniversary of the defeat of the Black Cerulean and Kaban discovering her identity, and congratulates Kaban, who then say it was all thanks to the Friends. Kaban says she doesn't remember how it felt to be engulfed by the Cerulean and announces to everyone that she is, indeed, a human, yet she still doesn't know what territory humans live in, and wants to find out. The speech is interrupted by the owls, annoyed it's taking too long to get to the food. Everyone just decides to stop and go eat.

Otter and Prairie Dog started playing with the attractions while Moose surprises Jaguar by challenging her to arm wrestling. Gray Wolf then shares her Giro Giro manga with North American Beaver and Ezo Red Fox. Meanwhile, Lion suggests cooking a Japari Bun as Campo Flicker mentions that she'd like to put those on the lodge's menu.

Meanwhile at one table, Common Raccoon finally explains her side of the story with the hat - she was chasing the hat on the day of the eruption, and a shadow emerged from inside it. Tsuchinoko mentioned it seems that hair turning into Friends is a pattern. Silver Fox mentions that it seems that humans have aggressively attempted to defeat the Ceruleans to which the Professor deducts to be why humans were always near them. African Wild Dog asks about Boss and Serval replies that he's "small, but fine" after having been turned into a watch but complains that he no longer talks to her. Sand Cat asks, doubtfully, if he really did talk to Serval, to which Serval said Lucky can only talk to her when a human is threatened. Kaban suggested that Serval playfully threaten to eat her, to which Serval asks why, and Kaban asks her to just roll with it; once done, Lucky finally speaks up, to alert Serval not to eat Kaban, proving Serval's point.

Later that day at the amusement park, we see the owls having a conversation with Tails and Sonic near the carousel.

Sonic chuckled, "Look at that... everyone are having the best time of their life." he mused.

The assistant then turns to Tails, "I think it's about time that we tell everyone about the civilization outside the park.'' she suggested.

Tails then perks up, "Oh right!" he said, "I almost forgot about that." he admitted.

The professor then spoke, "Before that... who else know about life outside the park?'' she asked.

"Tsuchinoko, Beaver and Prairie Dog." Sonic replied, "Sand Cat was there as well when we told Tsuchinoko about it but I don't know if she truly understands any of it." he stated.

"I see." the professor replied.

Tails then claps his hands, "Welp! Let's not waste any more time.'' he mused, "The sooner that we tell this to everyone, the sooner for Kaban to learn where humans live.'' he stated with a smile.

And with that, Tails silently messaged Amy, Lily, Chopper and Jibanyan about their planned revelation, Jibanyan then quickly got on stage with a megaphone in hand,

"Eer... attention! Attention please!" Jibanyan called getting everyone's attention, "My friends and I had something to tell you!" he claimed as everyone began to gather around in front of the stage which includes Chicken, whom is standing between Suri and Crested Ibis, with his arms crossed. Jibanyan stood in front of everyone in silence as Sonic, Amy, Tails, Lily and Chopper got on stage, the yokai then spoke, "Anyone who wanted to have a date with me? Please line up - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he tried to say only for him to scream when Amy hits him with her Piko Piko Hammer like a golf ball which sends him flying to the air and out of the park to who knows where.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT WE'RE GOING TO TELL THEM, YOU DUMBASS!" Amy exclaimed in irritation.

"Wow! She sure sent him flying." Moose commented.

"Sugoi!" Lion said in awe.

Kaban then steps forward, "Umm... what is it that you're going to tell us?'' she asked out of curiosity.

Tails smiled, "Glad you ask, Miss Kaban because it has something to do with humans." he replied.

This taken Kaban by surprise, "Eh? You know something about humans?" she asked.

Sonic nodded, "Yup!" he quipped, "In fact... we live with them." he claimed.

Everyone gasped in shock, "EEEEEEHHH?!" they shouted in surprise.

"You live with humans?!" Serval asked.

"Where do they live?" Princess asked.

"Why did they left the park?!" Brown Bear asked.

"Are their names kinda like Kaban?" Otter asked.

Sonic waves his hands, "Woah! Woah! Woah! One question at a time!" he mused before turning to Tails, "Tails? Would you do the honor?'' he requested.

Tails nodded, "Sure." he replied.

Tails then wasted no time explaining to the inhabitants that humans lives outside the islands of Japari Park, he then told them about Neo-City, the Coalitions and the Multiverse and lastly, he confessed to everyone that his team are not Friends but rather anthropomorphic animals, Lily being an Exceed and the still absent, Jibanyan being a Yokai.

The Friends were shock and surprised by the revelation but eventually calmed down after the owls, Tsuchinoko, Beaver and Prairie Dog told everyone that everything is going to be okay.

During this, Suri discovered that Chicken also came from the outside, Chicken apologized to her for not telling because he thinks she won't believe him, Suri giggled and told him that it's okay.

Sonic then announced that he plans on talking to the president of the Heroes Coalition to place Japari Park under their protection and at the same time, Sonic plans on re-opening the park to the public however he admitted that it will take a very long time do rebuild the park but he promised that he'll do everything he can to make the park great again, much to everyone's excitement.

After this, we see Sonic and Tails sitting at one table having a conversation with Kaban and Serval.

"So, are you excited to meet other humans, Miss Kaban?" Tails asked.

Kaban nodded, "Hai." she replied, "I can't wait to meet other people like me! I really wanted to know how to live like a human." she stated.

"Good but a little warning though..." Sonic spoke, "Human history is pretty complex and scary, so brace yourself for what you about to discover.'' he advised.

Kaban nodded, "Hai." she replied.

"So, when are we going to your city?'' Serval asked.

Tails brought out his tablet, "I've finally sent a distress signal back to HQ during this week and it really took them a while to reply back.'' he stated, "They'll be arriving here in a couple of days via large boat and the boat will take us all to Neo-City.'' he explained.

"I don't understand what you said but okay." Serval replied.

Sonic facefaulted, "Sure you do." he said sarcastically.

"But before that...'' Tails spoke, "... we still need to find the missing members of our team." he pointed out.

Amy then ran towards them, "Sonic! Tails!" she called out.

Sonic turns to her, "What's up, Amy?'' he asked.

"Escanor... Gohan..." Amy spoke, "They're here!" she exclaimed.

Sonic and Tails stood up in shock, "What?!" they exclaimed in shock and hope, "Are you sure about this?" the latter asked.

Amy nodded, "Yeah! Jibanyan found them outside the amusement park right after I kicked him out!" she explained.

Everyone then went towards the entrance of the amusement park and saw Jibanyan entering the place alongside Alphonse Elric, Escanor, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Son Gohan and Usopp.

"Usopp!" Chopper cried out in joy.

"Al!" Tails cheered.

"Chopper!" Usopp cried back in joy.

"Tails!" Alphonse cheered back.

As Usopp and Chopper, Alphonse and Tails shares a hug, Lily approaches Gajeel and Levy.

"Glad to see the two of you well." Lily said in relief, "I was really worried when you guys got separated from us." he admitted.

Gajeel scoffed with a smirk, "Of course, I'm well.'' he replied, "It is me you're talking to.'' he gloated.

Levy lightly elbowed his arm, "Gajeel." she scolded.

Lily chuckled, "Hehe... as expected of you.'' he mused.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy are having a conversation with Escanor and Gohan, "I'm glad that you're all okay!" Sonic said with a smile, "I know that we're separated but what happened to you, guys?'' he asked.

"Our apologies.'' Escanor spoke, "We couldn't contact any of you since our devices were broken after the plane crash.'' he explained.

"That's explains why you guys weren't replying when we tried to contact you.'' Amy pointed out.

"We've been traveling this island for days trying to find you guys." Gohan stated, "We're fortunate enough to ran into Jibanyan when we saw him coming down from the sky." he explained, "What sent him flying anyway?'' he asked.

Amy raised her hand, "That would be me." she replied with a blank look.

Escanor then looks around observing the Friends gathered around them, "Still... I'm surprised to know that there are people living here in this island.'' he pointed out.

This taken Sonic by surprise, "Wait? What do you mean by that?" he asked, "Are you telling me that never once you encountered a Friend in your travels?'' he pointed out in disbelief.

"Friends?'' Gohan repeated.

"It's what the inhabitants of this island are called.'' Amy explained.

Escanor placed a hand under his chin, "That is quite baffling.'' he admitted, "Though we did encounter some Emotionless along the way and some creatures we're not familiar with.'' he pointed out.

"Does those creatures looks like they were made from clay and has one single eye?" Sonic asked.

Gohan nodded, "Yeah." he confirmed, "You know those creatures?'' he asked.

"Those creatures are called Ceruleans.'' Amy replied, "A local threat in this island.'' she added.

"I see." Gohan said, "So, what are we gonna do now?'' he asked.

"Tails already contacted the Coalition and they'll be here in a couple of days." Sonic replied, "In the meantime since the Emotionless are already dealt with...'' he pointed out, ''... how about we introduce you guys to the Friends?'' he offered.

After that, Sonic introduced the newcomers to the Friends and Kaban was thrilled that she immediately got to meet other humans, well... to Gajeel, Levy and Usopp at least since Gohan, Alphonse and Escanor are a different story. The newcomers were also shock that Chicken is also there with newfound powers and when Escanor saw Chicken's buff look, the two began to flex their muscles, much to the jungle girls' delight and Jibanyan's annoyance.

The party continued until the sun settles down, so everyone decided to call it day and all they can do for now is to wait for the Coalitions members to arrive.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	15. Epilogue

It's been days since Sonic the Hedgehog's team and Chicken came back to Neo-City from Japari Park and they brought tons of Friends with them! Sonic and Miles "Tails" Prower later had a discussion with the higher-ups and all agreed that Japari Park will be put under the protection of the Coalitions, and Mario Martinez was all-in in restoring Japari Park back to it's full glory.

And since Japari Park are now under the protection of the heroic organization, the Friends are now part of the Coalitions. A few Friends such as Lion's and Moose's group joined the Coalitions to become heroes while the rest became students at the Vanguard Academy, much to everyone's excitement especially Kaban, whom is excited to learn more about humans and making friends with them.

The Bullies were also glad that their friend Chicken is back and their also happy that Chicken is now a hero! Though they were still tasked to clean the whole city after placing too many of Chicken's missing posters.

* * *

It was a fine day in Neo-City as everyone goes with their usual routines, we see Lion and Moose's group getting ready for their first day of training with Panther Lily and Chopper Tony Tony showing them the way towards the training area. Meanwhile, Chicken is introducing Suri Alpaca and Crested Ibis to the rest of the Bullies while Tails is showing Kaban and Serval around the area.

Meanwhile inside the facility, we go towards the small kitchen where Mario is doing some cooking.

Mario is stirring a pot filled with curry before tasting it, "Mm-hmm... it's good but it needs a little more spice.'' he mused. He then heard the kitchen phone ringing, he then turns off the stove before answering the phone, "Hello?'' he greeted, "Ah~ Hello there, it's been a while.'' he mused, "Yes, yes... the mission to Japari Park was successful.'' he replied, "Mm-hmm... the park is now under our protection and we have plans on reopening it.'' he claimed, "Don't mention it... it's what we wanted to do before we we're forced to leave that island." he stated, "Don't worry, we'll do our best to make sure that what happened back then won't happen again.'' he reassured, "By the way... it seems one Friend takes the form of a human and she has your hat." he pointed out, "If my hunch is right... she is a clone of yours which also makes her your daughter.'' he stated. Mario nodded a few times, "Okay... I'll be waiting for your arrival... Miss Mirai." he said with a smile.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


End file.
